Beso travieso
by Feli Uzumaki
Summary: Lo ha amado desde hace ya algunos años, esta vez será el dia que se le declare, las campanas suenan mientras ella se acerca a entregarle su carta de confesion, la cual ha planificado durante toda la noche anterior, es la hora... se la entregará... -No la quiero- Fueron las ultimas palabras antes de recibir una apuñalada en elpecho. Sasusaku...
1. ¿Desilusión o Esperanza?

**¿HORA DE CAMBIAR DE AIRES NO? PUES AQUÍ TIENEN OTRO DE LOS FICS QUE HE ESTADO PLANEANDO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO, SE QUE LA HISTORIA YA HA SIDO TOMADA POR ALGUIEN EN EL PASADO, PERO JAMÁS LO TERMINÓ. PROMETO EN ESTE CASO YO FINALIZARLA COMPLETAMENTE, LES EXPLICO; LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASDA EN ITAZURA NA KISS, MAS YO LE HICE CIERTAS MODIFICACIONES COMO POR EJEMPLO INSERTARLES LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, PERO SI HAY ALGO QUE ENCUENTRO QUE ENCAJA A LA PERFECCION ES QUE EL PAPEL DE KOTOKO SEA PARA SAKURA Y EL DE NAOKI SEA DE SASUKE, ERA UNA IDEA QUE YA LA TENIA RONDADA POR LA MENTE. ESO SI DEJENME DECIRLES QUE MI INTENCION NO ES PLAGIAR NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLAMENTE QUIERO COMPARTIR MIS IDEAS CON TODOS USTEDES SIN LA NECESIDAD DE OBTENER NADA A CAMBIO, SOLO SI LO DESEAN PUEDEN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO DICIENDOME QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTA ADAPTACION.**

**ME HE ENROLLADO DEMASIADO, LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MODIFICADA POR MI Y LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTA IDEA DEBO AGRADECERSELA A LAS DROGAS QUE CONSUMO PARA TENER ESTOS CHISPAZOS.**

Ella estaba nerviosa, se había colocado una cinta de color rojo alrededor de su nuca, la cual la hacían ver adorable, sus ojos verdes eran la guinda de la torta si de belleza se trataba, pues estaba lista, toda la noche escribiendo la carta, estaba correctamente escrita, sin ninguna falta de ortografía.

Se acercó al chico al cual quería entregarle aquella carta, repitiendo en voz baja lo que en su interiormente, pues la había escrito innumerables veces por pequeños detalles que tuviese la Hoja, manchas o incluso borrones, después de todo no seria a cualquier chico, si no que sería al mas Sexy de todos, el inigualable Sasuke Uchiha.

-No la quiero...- Se escucho una voz grave salir de la garganta de aquel hombre al cual le iba a dar sus sentimientos.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, no seas tan duro con la chica- Dijo el compañero que siempre acompañaba al Chico del cabello negro, Neji Hyuga.

El corazón de la mujer del cabello rosa se partió en mil pedazos, sintió como una lagrima bajaba de su ojo izquierdo, perdió la fuerza con la cual sostenía su carta y sin querer la soltó.

El Uchiha ni siquiera se inmuto al ver como la chica soltó aquel sobre de color Verde muy bien decorado con calcomanías en los costados y uno de un corazón en la abertura del empaque del mensaje. Y cuando comenzó a caminar pisó aquel papel, con la intención que no saliera volando, pero la impresión que tuvo la Chica del cabello rosa fue que no solo había rechazado sus sentimientos, sino que también los pisoteaba como basura, después de todo ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos por el chico que tenía un coeficiente intelectual de 200? Ninguna, ella estaba acabada

Se dirigió completamente avergonzada hacia la sala de clases de su sección, la F, la cual era la peor de toda la escuela y se le había declarado al Chico mas inteligente y futuro candidato a ingresar a la universidad de Tokio. Sasuke estaba en la clase A, todo lo contrario, a la sección de la chica pelirrosa.

Al llegar a la Sala de clases, dejó su bolso a un lado, sacó su cuaderno de Historia, pero realmente el ver aquel objeto solo le traía más Malos recuerdos, puesto que ese objeto le había servido de borrador para crear una carta tan perfecta como para que un chico inteligente y atractivo como Sasuke pudiera apreciarla. Pero no, el chico del cabello negro no mostro si quiera una pizca de lástima por Sakura.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y esto hizo que supiese quien era, ese calor de amiga de infancia, que habían sido compañeras de clases desde que ambas tenían 12 años, la rubia mas glamurosa de la clase F, Ino Yamanaka.

-Ya lo supe todo, si que eres imprudente- Dijo la Rubia con una leve risa.-Ay Sakura ¿cómo se te ocurre declararte a Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Si ni siquiera te conoce! -Exclamó Finalmente la Chica del cabello rubio.

-Pues pensé que tendría una Chance, pero ya no importa. - Dijo desanimada la pelirrosa.

Las cosas no podían estar peor ¿O sí? Pues claro que si, no era nada feo lo que a ella le había ocurrido, también se había enterado el chico que daría su vida por la misma Sakura, un enérgico y rubio chico de piel tostada y un trio de rayas en cada mejilla, si, Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio tenía una camisa blanca, con el emblema de la escuela donde estudiaban, la prestigiosa escuela de Konoha. Donde no dejaban que nadie se quedara sin educación, aunque fuese el estudiante con menos expectativas, la escuela tenía la política de inclusión.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Es cierto que te le declaraste al Nerd de Sasuke? -preguntaba alterado el Rubio casi cayéndose de la sorpresa.

El silencio que hubo duró bastantes segundos, provocando un momento incomodo en el ambiente. Sakura comenzó a pensar como el rumor había sido esparcido por toda la escuela, la respuesta era obvia, muchos vieron a aquella chica declarársele al hombre más popular de toda la escuela.

-Naruto, no me lo recuerdes por favor- Respondía la Chica mientras se colocaba la palma de la mano en la frente.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ¿para qué te declaras a tarados como ese cuando me tienes a mi?- Decía el Uzumaki abriéndose el segundo botón de su camisa.

Naruto siempre era amable con Sakura, a pesar de que ya toda la clase F sabía que el rubio estaba tras de la pelirrosa, ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke. Ese pelo negro, su ropa tan ordena adornada de la corbata azul marino del uniforme institucional, su perfume ni tan dulce ni tan fuerte, todo de él era perfecto para ella.

El día se hizo eterno, pues a pesar que la jornada solo contenían asignaturas de carácter humanista, los cuales Sakura dominaba bastante bien, si no que la vergüenza que sentía ella no la dejaba concentrarse en las lecturas o a veces incluso escribía mal un Kanji por lo sucedido, ¿Tan importante era el asunto? Si Sasuke no solo había rechazado sus sentimientos, los había pisoteado sin piedad alguna.

Por fin la Clase acabó, la chica guardó sus útiles escolares y los cuadernos con todos los apuntes bien hechos, destacando cada frase importante o palabra clave en todo el texto que debía memorizar. Su amiga Ino Yamanaka la estaba esperando ya que ambas siempre utilizaban el mismo tren para irse juntas conversando del día, mas esta vez La chica de los Cabellos rosa le pidió a su amiga del alma que no la acompañase pues estaba realmente agotada por todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel día, la desilusión de Sasuke, que ni siquiera haya podido prestar atención en clases, ya todo era demasiado ajetreado y caótico como para haber pasado en un simple día de clases.

Entro en el tren de la estación cercana a su escuela, mirando siempre cabizbaja pensando en aquellas tres palabras que eran como dos flechas directas a su corazón "No lo quiero". Resonaba y resonaba en su cabeza como un Terremoto que derrumbaba su ser, como si con aquella negación de Sasuke le hubiese sepultado incluso sus sueños universitarios, pero ella era fuerte, trabajaba y estudiaba para ayudar a su padre el cual tenia un restaurante con el apellido de la Familia, Haruno's.

La chica llegó a su casa, estaba completamente agotada, ya eran las 8 de la noche y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, se quitó los zapatos escolares y pudo ver que la luz del comedor estaba encendida, fue entonces que supo que su padre había llegado a casa.

-Estoy en casa- Dijo con una voz algo quebrada.

No hubo respuesta, ¿No será que ella en la mañana había dejado la luz encendida? No, no era posible ello ya que antes de salir siempre apagaba todas las luces. Entonces decidió comprobarlo por ella misma que sucedió.

Al deslizar la puerta se encontró con un sonido similar a un tronador, unos papeles le cubrieron el cabello a su vez que vio a sus mejores amigos de la escuela, así es, a Ino y Naruto que estaban junto a su padre. No sabia que hacer, si reír o llorar de emoción, solo supo que ellos no la dejarían sola en un momento como este, donde había sido rechazada recientemente.

-A ver, ¿Puedo saber que significa esto?- Dijo Sakura entre leves risas.

-Hija, hoy celebraremos que mi restaurante tendrá una ampliación, ya la he pagado, mañana mismo comienzan los Trabajos- Dijo el Padre de Sakura mientras demostraba su felicidad de forma efusiva.

La chica del cabello rosa se unió a la celebración, sentándose al lado de su padre en la mesa, a su izquierda estaba el bobo de buen Corazón Naruto y al frente su amiga del alma Ino. En la mesa había platos preparados por el mismo señor Haruno, pues él era chef de su propio restaurante.

Las risas iban y venían, incluso le hizo poder olvidarse de aquel hombre de cabello negro y en punta por la parte de la nuca, ojos del mismo color que su pelo, aquellos ojos tan penetrantes. Oh por dios, somo hubiese deseado que el mismo estuviera ahí tomando su mano y compartiendo este momento de felicidad.

De pronto, la Chica sintió que el líquido de la sopa comenzó a crear leves ondas, supuso que era normal, puesto que ella había tomado una cucharada de ella ¿O no? Pues ella solo estaba comiendo Pollo teriyaki con un poco de arroz, la sopa no la había tocado. Naruto estaba engulléndose con el Ramen en el tazón mas grande que su padre tenía, Ino estaba comiendo unos Onigiris y su padre comía un poco de Arroz con unos trozos de Carne asada. ¿Que estaba ocasionando aquel movimiento en la Sopa?

La casa comenzó a moverse, era un terremoto. Todos dejaron la comida en la mesa y salieron rápidamente para evitar que algún escombro les cayera encima, cuando todos estuvieron fuera, miraron a la casa, la cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayo en pedazos.

¿Que clase de día de mierda era ese? Primero es rechazada por Sasuke Uchiha, su amor platónico desde hace unos años, luego no puede concentrarse en sus estudios y ahora un terremoto botó su casa. Es el día mas horrible de toda la vida de aquella joven de diecisiete años.

Sakura aquella noche durmió en uno de los asientos del restaurante de su padre, estaba choqueada y solo logro completar dos horas de sueño, no sabia como iban a salir adelante, la casa había pertenecido a la madre de la chica antes de invertir en el restaurante. Y como su papá había invertido en la ampliación del local, no tenia si quiera para pagar un arriendo de un departamento, sinceramente estaba acabada, al menos ella pensaba eso.

A la mañana Siguiente, eran las 5:45AM y la misma Sakura había puesto aquel reloj, ya que ella no le gustaba no bañarse ni un solo día, fue hacia un baño publico, pagó por tener derecho a bañarse. Mientras ella enjabonaba su cuerpo con una barra, pensaba en que pronto comenzarían los exámenes finales de las Materias Científicas, ella era buena en Biología y Química, pero Física y matemáticas era una labor imposible para la muchacha, no sabia como lograría Zafar de aquello.

Salió del baño público, el jabón no era de su agrado y su champú tampoco lo era, sinceramente ella estaba acostumbrada a usar unos productos específicos, no es que ella sea refinada, pero el jabón que ella usaba era liquido o cremoso, dejando su piel brillante y suave, mas con el jabón en barra su piel estaba reseca y no brillaba en absoluto, además que no tenía el olor a Fresa que ella siempre desprendía, así que deicidio usar un perfume dulce. El otro problema era su largo cabello, el champú usado se lo dejó con mucho friz y poco manejable, así que con mucho dolor se lo peinó hasta dejarlo mas o menos estable y lacio, pero el friz no desapareció.

Llegó a la escuela de Konoha con el ánimo por los suelos, mirando solamente hacia ese lugar, con sus dos manos sosteniendo su bolso mientras caminaba, nada podía ponerse peor, ¿O si?.

-¡Una ayudadita para Sakura Haruno-chan!- Gritaba una voz conocida por ella.

Lo vio ahí, el rubio idiota que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ahí mismo, humillándose a si mismo y a ella aunque inconscientemente, quería golpearlo hasta mas no poder, las ganas de gritarle "Deja de hacer idioteces, tarado" le invadían su ser, pero logro calmarse cuando vio a aquel muchacho que la había rechazado pasar a su lado, traía aquel perfume tan masculino que siempre lo caracterizaba, su cabello brillante con su chaqueta oscura.

El Uchiha vio al Uzumaki con un cartel y un jarrón de metal en la mano, que patético se veía, era solo cosa de verle y largarse a Reír. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era de ese estilo, solo se puso a un metro del rubio, el cual lo miraba con Ira por haber rechazado a su chica especial. Pero de todas formas no podía evitar reírse.

-No se quién es más patético, tú o la chica del cabello rosa.- Dijo en un tono de burla el Uchiha.

Que malnacido, era realmente un malvado muchacho que no medía sus palabras, era tan maldito que incluso la propia Sakura tomó el Brazo del Uzumaki para que este no le diera con el mismo Jarrón, que de por sí ya habían algunas personas que habían depositado sus sentimientos de lástima por Sakura, rechazada y a la vez perdió su casa, todo en el mismo Día.

El Uchiha vio a la Pelirrosa con una expresión divertida, demostrado una sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, que hermoso se veía cuando sonreía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquella expresión en el rostro del Tipo mas inteligente de toda Konoha. Pero su rubor se borró como cuando el profesor de una clase pasa un pedazo de tela sobre la pizarra al oír que es lo que de sus labios podía salir.

-Si es dinero lo que necesita esta Perdedora, se lo daré.- Sasuke depositó dos Billetes de diez mil Yenes cada uno.

Sakura estalló en Colera, ¿Como se atrevía a decirle perdedora? y además de todo se sentía ampliamente humillada por el acto de que el chico que amaba le tuviera esa clase de lástima como para depositar veinte mil Yenes en la Jarra de caridad que Naruto había preparado.

-¡¿Que mierda te Cres?! ¡¿Piensas que soy cualquier cosa?! ¡¿Que soy para ti?! ¡¿Eh?!- Gritó Sakura hacia el Uchiha haciendo que toda la escuela prestara atención a la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Eres una molestia- Dijo Tajantemente para posteriormente pasar al lado izquierdo de la muchacha de cabellos rosa.

El corazón de la Haruno se rompió en mil pedazos, sentía ira, odio y a la vez tristeza por aquellas palabras del muchacho, verlo alejarse tan orgulloso de sí mismo le hizo romper en llanto, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos como cascadas de un río, no podía detenerse, era la consecuencia de amarlo por tantos años y darse cuenta de la buena Basura de persona que era aquel hombre del cabello negro.

Ino presencio todo escondida detrás de la puerta de entrada de la escuela, estaba molesta con el Uchiha, pues ni siquiera su primer lugar dentro del ranking de Notas de la escuela le daban el derecho de hacer todo lo que hizo y de decir todo lo que dijo, no era nada más que una basura dentro de este vasto mundo. Corrió hacia su amiga para abrazarla y consolarla, Naruto estaba realmente hecho una furia, nadie podía hacerle aquel daño a su pelirrosa, absolutamente nadie podía decirle aquellas barbaridades.

-Esta bien, iré a matar a ese Estúpido Nerd- Decía mientras se arremangaba sus mangas el Rubio Uzumaki.

Ino puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, cerro sus ojos y se calmó profundamente, pues sabía que si volvía a hacer algún incidente sería expulsado, aunque siendo bien sincera, la Yamanaka deseaba de todo corazón que Naruto le partiera la cara a Sasuke por hacer pedazos el corazón de Sakura.

Ambos rubios llevaron a la chica aun sollozando a la sala de clases, ya que las clases de Biología estaban a punto de comenzar, Ino se quedó consolando a la chica del cabello rosa para que estuviese mas calmada y se concentrara en la asignatura. Ya mas tranquila, ella misma secó sus lagrimas y sacó sus cuadernos junto a los lápices que tenía, los puso sobre la mesa y se preparó para el comienzo de la clase.

En medio del recreo, todos miraban a la pelirrosa, algunas otras chicas le miraban con lastima por el hecho de su casa, otras se burlaban por haber creído que Sasuke Uchiha se fijaría en ella, una chica de la clase F siendo de la clase A. Ella ya estaba a punto de estallar, todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado incluso para una mujer tan luchadora como ella, trabajaba los fines de semana en una cafetería y estudiaba en la semana.

Por fin el día había acabado, salió de la sala de clases pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que su padre estaba afuera de la escuela esperándola apoyada en un camión, Ino como siempre la acompañaba junto con Naruto y al ver al señor Haruno en esa posición, supieron de antemano que debían dejar a Sakura junto con su padre.

-¿Papá que haces en la escuela? ¿Y que haces con este camión? - Preguntaba Sakura totalmente Impresionada.

-Sube Sakura, he encontrado un lugar donde podremos quedarnos- Respondió el Haruno mayor subiéndose al camión.

Sakura no comprendía algunas cosas, la mayor de todas era de donde era el lugar que había conseguido y como era que podía haberlo encontrado en tan solo dos días en encontrar un lugar tranquilo.

El señor Haruno se detuvo en frente de una mansión bastante bonita, ahí fue cuando ella comprendido que se quedarían junto a otra familia amiga de su padre, no sabia de quienes se trataban, solo se dispuso a bajar de aquel vehículo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, el jardín tenía varios símbolos de abanicos de Fuego marcados en arboles, sin dudarlo era una familia Adinerada.

Pasando cerca de la puerta de entrada al jardín leyó la palabra "Uchiha". Espera, ¿Uchiha? ¿No era el mismo apellido de aquel hombre que la había rechazado y que tan mal le estaba tratado en la tarde? No podía ser, pensó que se trataba de una coincidencia de apellidos.

El señor Haruno tocó el timbre y de aquella mansión se abrió la puerta de entrada con un pequeño sonido, entonces ese era una abertura a través de botón, de las cuales desde adentro se da un contacto y la puerta del jardín se abre. ¡Qué familia tan adinerada como para tener aquel sistema tan avanzado!

Sakura y su padre esperaron la puerta de interior abrirse y no pasó mucho tiempo para que eso pasara, el que abrió la puerta era un hombre de cabello castaño, mas o menos alto. Se miraron él y su padre por unos momentos y luego soltaron un grito cada uno seguido de un abrazo.

-¡Haru-san tanto tiempo sin verte!-Dijo aquel hombre con mucha felicidad.

-Pues si, muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarte en tu casa, Fugaku-san.-Contestó el padre de Sakura sin soltar el abrazo.

Luego de que ambos soltaran el abrazo, la mirada del señor Fugaku se posicionó en la joven Sakura, en aquella piel pálida y de ojos verdes, su cabello rosa era algo que no había visto en anterioridad aquel hombre.

-Vaya Sakura-chan, has crecido bastante- Le decía Fugaku a la pequeña pelirrosa-¡Cariño, mira aquí llegaron!-El dueño de casa llamaba adentro e invitaba a entrar al padre y la hija.

La casa era realmente hermosa, decorada con katanas hechas por grandes forjadores, un salón realmente hermoso, todo decorado a la perfección. Sakura estaba impresionada al ver aquel espectacular lugar, peri luego de posicionar la mirada al frente, encontró a una mujer de cabello negro y largo, con unas facciones muy finas, se notaba a lo lejos que era una fémina muy amorosa.

-Sakura-chan, no sabes lo feliz que soy al concierte.- Dijo aquella mujer para luego abrazar a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Ah, em, a mi también es un gusto conocerla, señora...-No sabía como llamarla aquella chica.

-Soy Mikoto Uchiha- Respondió la mujer al darse cuenta del problema de comunicación de Sakura.

-Un gusto, Mikoto-san- Finalmente respondió la Haruno.

Prácticamente la familia los estaba esperando, en la mesa de la sala de estar habían varios panecillos preparados especialmente por Mikoto, que estaba muy emocionada de recibir a los Haruno en su casa. Los cuatro se sentaron al rededor de la mesa, la mujer Uchiha ofreció a los dos invitados unos panecillos con mermelada. Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que comió a pequeñas mordidas aquel aperitivo.

-Y así es Haru-san, mi empresa ha perdurado y subido gracias a Dios. Y bueno gracias a Mikoto hemos dado a Luz a dos hijos, mi hijo mayor está en Inglaterra, en la Universidad de Oxford haciendo un Magister en economía. - Decía muy orgulloso aquel hombre empresario.

Mikoto miraba fijamente a Sakura, le llamaba la atención lo educada que era, ya que solamente hablaba cuando se lo pedían, era admirable lo respetuosa que era. Mas esta vez se fijó en la escalera, que había un pequeño niño espiando toda la charla entre los Haruno y los Uchiha.

-Sora-chan, baja de ahí y ven a Saludar a los Haruno- Dijo Mikoto mientras nada podía borrar su sonrisa.

El niño bajó bastante emocionado, estaba bastante contento de tener gente nueva. Que sorpresa ¿No? Era un niño exactamente igual a Sasuke, solo que en versión miniatura, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara levemente, era realmente adorable aquel pequeño llamado Sora.

-Mi nombre es Sora Uchiha, gusto en conocerlos Familia Haruno- Daba una pequeña reverencia aquel pequeño muchacho.

-El es Hijo de mi hermana que está en Inglaterra, fue una especie de trato que tuvimos por mi hijo mayor- Soltó una risa algo amplia el hombre de la casa, Fugaku Uchiha.

De pronto, una voz conocida hizo su aparición detrás del sofá donde estaban Sakura y su padre, el corazón de la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a latir tan fuerte que su este podría estallar ahí mismo, como no reconocerla, aquella voz la había herido dos veces, provenía del maldito y desgraciado hombre que La chica tan perdidamente se había enamorado, las sospechas de ella habían sido ciertas, estaba en la casa del mejor alumno de toda la escuela de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy el menor de los hijos, un gusto en conocerlos, Familia Haruno- Concluyo deshaciendo su reverencia aquel Uchiha.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ HA LLEGADO EL CAPITULO UNO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTA ADAPTACION DE PLAYFULL KISS A LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO. MUCHAS GRACIAS ****.**


	2. Operacion Examen

**A DECIR VERDAD M SORPRENDIO BASTANTE LO LEJOS QUE LLEGÓ ESTE FIC, NO ESPERABA QUE FUERA TAN BIEN ACOGIDO, TANTO ES ASÍ QUE INCLUSOSUPERÓ A MIS OTROS DOS FICS EN RECIBIMIENTO, SUPERANDO AMPLIAMENTE LAS 200 VISITAS, LO CUAL ES UN RECORD, QUERÍA AGRADECERLES ENORMEMENTE POR EL APOYO A ESTE PROYECTO, PROMETO TERMINARLO, NO SE CUANDO PERO SI QUIERO TERMINARLO Y DEJARLES A TODOS UN GRAN SABOR DE BOCA, LEÍ POR AHÍ UN COMENTARIO QUE DIJO QUE NO QUERÍA QUE SAKURA FUERA TAN ARRASTRADA POR SASUKE, NO DIRÉ NADA DE ESO, SOLO LEAN USTEDES MISMO(A)S LAS SIGUIENTES PARTES, NO PROMETO SUBIRLAS EN UN CORTO PERIODO DE TIEMPO YA QUE ACTUALMENTE ESTOY ALGO OCUPADO CON UNOS PROYECTOS PERSONALES, PERO SI PROMETO SUBIRLAS Y NO DEJARLOS CON LAS GANS DE SABER EL FINAL NI EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA HISTORIA. COMO DIJE ANTES, MUCHAS GRACIAS TODOS Y TODAS.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN ITAZURA NA KISS, MAS TIENE PEDAZOS DE LO QUE YO PUEDO LEGAR A APORTARLE A ESTA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Sakura miró con un leve Rubor a aquel hombre de cabellera negra, estaba recién aseado ya que su cabello brillaba por la humedad que tenía impregnada en su pelo de puntas, la toalla de cabello estaba en su cuello apoyada en sus hombros, traía una remera de color azul marino y un pantalón de buzo de color crema, hasta con ropa casual se veía genial.

-Mira Sasuke, esta es Sakura-chan y su padre, ¿No es bien mona la chica?- Dijo Mikoto refiriéndose a Sakura.

-La verdad estoy bastante sorprendido- Dijo el Hombre del cual Sakura estaba enamorada ya hace tres años.

Sakura se ruborizó tanto que de sus orejas salió un poco de vapor de agua (metafóricamente) ¿Como era posible que ese tipo primero haya rechazado los sentimientos de la chica y ahora la estuviese alagando? Era sencillamente inaceptable, ¿Es que solo estaba jugando? Era lo más probable, pues la sonrisa del Uchiha era algo divertida y hacía creer una falsa felicidad.

-"Maldito mal nacido, hasta ahora solo sigue jugando con mis sentimientos"-Pensó Sakura mientras se acomodaba un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja y el rubor desaparecía de a poco de sus mejillas.

De pronto, el pequeño Sora se acercó con un cuaderno a la Haruno, la cual estaba completamente extrañada ante aquel comportamiento, vio que el cuaderno se trataba de Matemáticas. Auch, eso duele, Sakura nunca fue buena en matemáticas, desde pequeña siempre trató de evitar todo lo que fuese números, la física y las matemáticas son su némesis, es por ello que la Pelirrosa está en la clase F, por su deficiencia en matemáticas.

-Perdóname pequeño Sora, no puedo ayudarte con ello, mi especialidad está en los Kanjis y la Historia, también en la Biología.- Dijo Sakura un tanto apenada mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza algo notoria.

-No te preocupes Sakura-Oneechan, le preguntare a Sasuke-Oniichan tu ayúdame con estos Kanjis por favor- Dijo un tanto emocionado el menor de la casa.

Dios, si tan solo Sasuke fuera igual de agradable que el pequeño Sora, a pesar que sean físicamente iguales, el pensamiento de ambos era totalmente opuesto, mientras que el hijo del matrimonio dueño de casa solo veía por las suyas, el primo menor era comprensivo, amigable y sobre todo muy agradable. Era algo contradictorio que ambos compartieran genética.

Sasuke vio la escena sin mayor interés, estaba pendiente de ayudar a bajar el equipaje de los Haruno del camión de la mudanza. Sakura mientras estaba indicándole al pequeño Sora los Kanjis y como diferenciarlos, pudo ver que el hijo menor de Mikoto traía la maleta de ella, sus ojos brillaban ¿Sasuke en su casa era diferente al que estaba en la escuela? Era probable, ya que estaba siendo monitoreado por sus padres y su primo menor, tenía que dar una muy buena impresión.

-Gracias Sakura-oneechan, me ayudaste bastante- Dijo el pequeño Sora para posteriormente darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la Haruno.

Un beso, ¡¿Un beso?! Como era posible que Sora y Sasuke fueran físicamente similares pero el pequeño era un ángel caído del cielo, mientras que el primo mayor era el mismo diablo en la escuela. Movió su cabeza rápidamente a los lados para evitar que el rubor se hiciese parte de su rostro, vio que el chico por el cual estaba enamorada por 3 años llevaba su maleta hacia las escaleras y la Haruno impidió que siguiera avanzando.

-Sasuke-kun deja ahí, yo llevaré mi maleta a la habitación, gracias por tu ayuda-Dijo con la voz más dulce que podía hacer la pelirosa.

-Lo hacía por que me obligaron, no por que quise-Dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo-Asegúrate de no interferir en mis asuntos.-Concluyó de manera muy fría.

Otra vez esa actitud tan arisca hacia ella, ¿no podía si quiera decir "De nada"? No, sencillamente su estúpido orgullo era mayor que su caballerosidad, Sakura miró hacia el duelo mientras el Uchiha pasaba por al lado de ella, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, pudo escucharse cuando la puerta fue cerrada por el hombre.

¡¿Dónde había ido a parar aquella chica?! Cualquier mujer que tuviera la suerte de ella y fuese la afortunada de vivir junto al muchacho más inteligente y guapo de toda la escuela estaría contenta, claro si el Desubicado de Sasuke las tratara un poco mejor. De pronto Sakura sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro, se trataba de la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan, déjame ayudarte a subir tu equipaje, quiero que veas lo hermosa que quedó tu habitación.-Decía la mujer del cabello negro.

Sakura miró con una sonrisa algo quebrada a la madre de Sasuke, no entendía como una mujer tan dulce pudo haber dado a luz a un hombre tan frio y despiadado como Sasuke, mas no le importó y tomó su maleta con un poco de dificultad, ya que habían cosas pesadas dentro. Se quejó levemente por el peso de aquel objeto, pero luego la misma Mikoto tomó del otro extremo la maleta para ayudarle a subir las escaleras.

Ya arriba, la Uchiha le puso una venda en los ojos a Sakura, estaba muy contenta por ello, ya que tatareaba una pequeña canción de amor.

-Señora Mikoto ¿Para qué tanto misterio?-Preguntó con algo de risa la chica del cabello rosa.

Mikoto la condujo hacia dentro de una habitación, realmente femenina, pues tenía una alfombra con mucho volumen de color rosa, una cama de una plaza y media, una mesita de cama que sostenía una lampara rosa, la ventana miraba hacia la puesta del sol. También tenía su propio escritorio con una lampara y un computador de oficina para hacer los trabajos digitales. Dejó con la Vista descubierta a Sakura, al ver toda la hermosa habitación, de la sorpresa soltó un leve rubor.

-¡Señora Mikoto muchas gracias!-Gritó emocionada y abrazó a la madre de Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan lo hice con mucho cariño para ti.-Lo decía mientras correspondía al abrazo de la Pelirrosa.

Sakura sintió el calor de Mikoto, no lo recordaba, pues su madre murió cuando ella tenía solo 15 minutos de vida. La sensación maternal era tan reconfortarle para ella que incluso casi se quedó dormida en el hombro de Mikoto.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres ver unas fotos de Sasuke cuando era un niño? - Preguntó con un tono algo travieso la madre de Sasuke.

\- ¿De Sasuke Kun? ¡Si! -Respondió algo emocionada la Haruno.

Mikoto y Sakura se sentaron en la cama de la chica, ni que solo fuese apariencia pues también era muy cómoda, empezaron a ver unas cuantas fotos de Sasuke cuando recién nació, pero había una foto que no calzaba del todo, una pequeña niña de cabello corto, un vestido azulado y unos pinches en el cabello. ¿Quién podría ser? No sabía la respuesta la pelirosa, estaba algo confundida, quizás puede ser alguna prima o sobrina de Sasuke.

-Veo que te llama la atención mi Sasuke cuando tenía cuatro años-Dijo Mikoto tapándose la boca.

Sakura no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando ¡¿Esa Niña era Sasuke?! No podía creerlo, estaba completamente sorprendida al saber de quien se trataba, miró nuevamente la foto y si, era sin duda alguna Sasuke.

-¿Como es posible señora Mikoto?- preguntó Sakura.

-Tuve la mala suerte de tener solo dos Hijos Varones, siempre quise tener una niña con la cual ir a comprar ropa al centro comercial y hablar de cocina Sakura-Chan- abrazó a la pelirosa- pero ahora la tengo, desde ahora llámame mamá- Concluyó Mikoto.

Otra vez ese cálido abrazo, sumado al estrés del derrumbo de su casa y de todo lo nuevo visto, Sakura no aguantó más y se quedó dormida, dormía como un ángel, pues su respiración era suave y continuada. Mikoto la miró con dulzura y la dejó recostada, la Haruno solo se colocó en posición fetal para acomodarse mejor, la madre Uchiha tomó su celular y le tomó una foto a la pequeña Pelirrosa.

A la mañana Siguiente, eran las 5:30 de la mañana, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a levantarse para tomar un baño. Se bajó de la cama y Abrió su maleta, la cual estaba vacía. No puede ser, ella misma había puesto su champú de fresa y el jabón para piel sensible en ella, miró la hora y buscó farmacias abiertas para comprar, pero todo estaba completamente cerrado. Se tomó el cabello con una mano y luego miró hacia la mesita, le dio curiosidad que había en ese sitio. Y vaya sorpresa, ahí mismo estaba su Jabón especial con su champú, antes de tomarlos e ir al baño, abrió el armario y se dio cuenta que Mikoto había acomodado todo por ella, su uniforme estaba planchado y muy bien perfumado. Después de todo la Uchiha madre era una muy buena mujer.

Tomó sus artículos de baño y comenzó a caminar buscando el baño, abrió cuidadosamente cada una de las puertas, todos dormían sin intención de despertar por ahora. Buscó meticulosamente hasta encontrar la puerta del baño, entró y silenciosamente se quitó la ropa, se miró al espejo y se sintió un poco decepcionada, sus pechos si no eran grandes como las de Ino ¿Como Sasuke se fijaría en ella? Era totalmente imposible.

Abrió la regadera completamente helada, pues le daba vergüenza usar el agua Caliente no siendo su casa, se duchó con su champú y su jabón con olor a fresa. Sentía mucho frio, temblaba de la sensación helada del agua que recorría su cuerpo.

Ya a duras penas se terminó de duchar y puso su toalla alrededor de su pecho, dejando descubiertos sus hombros, también se colocó otra toalla en su cabello, similar a cuando los musulmanes se hacen un turbante.

Cuando se dispuso a salir del baño, la puerta se abrió sola y aquel responsable fue el mismo que se le aparecía hasta en la sopa de letras, el chico de cual ella estaba enamorada, Sasuke Uchiha.

-No veo vapor de Agua, ¿Eres tan estúpida que no sabes usar una ducha?- Dijo de seco el Uchiha.

Sakura agachó su cabeza, apretó su mano derecha, quería golpear ese rostro tan bello que el Uchiha tenía, tronó sus dientes y se tragó sus palabras, le dio un golpe con su hombro al muchacho y se fue a su habitación.

Ya vestida y perfumada, la Haruno pudo escuchar a la gente hablar en el comedor, e colocó un listón para dejar despejada su frente, su largo cabello estaba suelto y ya seco, se había secado con el Secador y había aprovechado para calentarse el cuerpo con ese aparato por la ducha con agua helada.

-Sakura-chan, que bueno que has bajado- Dijo Mikoto con el delantal de cocina color rosa que tenía puesto.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, en la mesa estaban todos, Fugaku leyendo el periódico, El señor Haruno estaba comiendo tranquilamente, Sora tomaba una leche en caja mientras leía un libro de matemáticas y finalmente Sasuke estaba tomando una taza de café sin mirar a otro lado que no sea el frente. La chica se sentó en frente de su compañero de escuela.

La familia comió en silencio, cada uno se ocupó de saborear cada panecillo que Mikoto les había puesto en su lugar junto con un té, un café o una leche, que era el caso de Sakura y Sora.

-Sakura-Chan, ya que tú y Sasuke van en la misma escuela pueden irse junt...-Dijo Mikoto hasta ser interrumpida por Sasuke.

-Yo me voy ahora- Sentenció El chico del cabello negro para luego ponerse de pie.

Sasuke como había terminado antes, levantó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida, después de todo el no tenía otra cosa en mente que ir a la escuela para cumplir con su asistencia del cien por ciento. Sakura por su parte, si no seguía a Sasuke no podría llegar a la escuela, tendría que usar el GPS para poder llegar, pero esa no era la idea.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente y envolviendo el pan en una Servilleta.

Sakura salió corriendo tras de Sasuke, el cual ya había abierto la puerta de la calle, de hecho, ni siquiera dejó la puerta abierta para que Sakura saliera, fue algo demasiado cruel y maldito por parte de Sasuke, la pelirosa no tenía las llaves de la puerta y no tenía como abrirla. Es por ello que llamó a Sasuke.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, la puerta por favor! -Gritó la Haruno.

Sasuke de mala manera se devolvió, abrió la puerta y dejó salir a la pelirosa, la cual tímidamente pudo poner un pie en la vereda de la calle.

-De nada- dijo Sasuke mientras guardaba las llaves.

Que maldito, que estúpido y arrogante, ella estaba enamorada de una persona completamente horrible, cruel y despiadado. Sakura apretó sus dientes haciéndolos sonar un poco mientras Sasuke la adelantaba, a pesar de todo, ella no tenía otra opción, así que sencillamente se puso al lado de él, fue entonces que el Uchiha detuvo su caminata.

-A dos metros de mi... Y no me hables en la escuela, no quiero que me involucren con una estúpida como tú. - Sentencio Sasuke mientras volvía a caminar.

Sakura apretó tanto su labio inferior que se lo llegó a romper ¿Cuantas veces iba a tener que destruirle el corazón a la chica? Ya era demasiado, Las humillaciones constantes del Uchiha eran constantes, así que sencillamente solo se iba a limitar a dejarle de hablar y tener una relación de vecinos.

Siguió a Sasuke hasta la escuela, sinceramente era bastante cerca, no era necesario tomar ni un bus ni el Tren subterráneo. Solo a pie, así que memorizó el camino para no tener que estar cerca de Sasuke nunca más.

Entró a la Sala de la clase F y se sentó en su pupitre dejando sobre la mesa su cuaderno de Física, que era la clase que comenzaría luego con la maestra Anko, docente de Matemáticas y Física.

Ino estaba a su lado y notó que el rostro de Sakura estaba bastante triste, no tenía ganas de Nada, solo que la clase se acabara lo más pronto posible.

Ya acabada la clase de Física, el recreo comenzó, Sakura sacó su obento hecho por la misma Mikoto, esa señora era realmente amable con ella. Ino estaba a su lado y deseaba saber por qué Sakura estaba tan triste y desanimada, de por si los días Viernes eran totalmente aburridos por Física y Matemáticas, pero jamás la había estado de esa forma.

-Sakura, te ves Horrible ¿Que te sucede?-Preguntó Ino masajeándole los Hombros a Su amiga.

-Nada Ino, solo estoy algo cansada- Respondió Sakura.

-Y eso que debemos estudiar para los exámenes Finales, después de todo Sasuke-kun siempre terminara primero.-Dijo algo desanimada La Rubia.

Eso es, de ello se trataba, a lo mejor Sakura no le llamaba la atención a Sasuke porque jamás estuvo dentro del Ranking de los mejores a lo mejor si podría lograr llamar la atención del Uchiha, pero como lo lograría, solo quedaban tres semanas para que los exámenes comenzaran.

Desde ese día, Sakura comenzó a estudiar arduamente en los recreos y en la casa por las noches, en la mesa mientras comían, en su habitación se quedaba despierta hasta pasada las doce, intentaba hacer lo que más podía y se esforzaba al máximo.

Ya era el quinto día y sus ojos estaban con ojeras, era inevitable ya que la noche anterior se había amanecido estudiando física, las materias de números eran su Némesis y no le entraban.

-Sakura-chan, no has dormido en cuanto rato ya, es demasiado para ti- Le aconsejó Naruto mientras intentaba masajearle los hombros estando detrás del asiento de la chica.

-Déjame Naruto, yo puedo hacerlo, voy a Superar a Sasuke-Kun, esa es mi meta- Dijo Sakura mientras todos estaban en un pequeño silencio, lo que provocó que todos la escuchaban.

La clase entera comenzó a reír de forma exagerada, incluso un poco molesta, pero después de todo tenían razón, Sakura no podría acercarse para nada a los puntajes de Sasuke, siempre sacaba puntaje perfecto. ¡Un momento, así es! Sasuke Uchiha podría enseñarle! ¿Pero cómo? Eh ahí la interrogante.

Cuando ella volvió a Casa, se puso a ver el antiguo álbum de fotos de Sasuke cuando era pequeño, ahí estaba, el santo grial, hora lo iba a chantajear con aquella foto. Guardó aquella Foto sin antes dejar donde estaba el álbum de fotos familiares.

Al día Siguiente, Sakura estaba estudiando en el recreo, repentinamente sintió una Voz conocida que llamaba a su apellido.

-Haruno-san- Escuchó a Sasuke llamarla por su nombre.

El Uchiha estaba en la puerta apoyado, de brazos cruzados. Por alguna razón sus ojos estaban cerrados y algo molestos, la pelirosa no comprendía porque Sasuke estaba así de molesto, ella estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, no estaba interviniendo en la vida del ni siquiera le hablaba en la escuela o la casa.

Ya afuera, el Uchiha extendió su mano con u Obento de color Rosa, era el que ella siempre llevaba en su mochila, ya entendía, no se trataba de que el la fuese a regañar, si no que su madre se había equivocado de almuerzo de cada uno.

-Mi madre se equivocó, ¿Podrías Darme el mío?- Afirmó Sasuke mientras se encontraba tranquilo con una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón

Sakura asintió algo apenada, sentía como el rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a hacerse presente mientras buscaba en su bolso de color Rojo aquel Obento que su madre puso accidentalmente en el lugar equivocado, sin decir nada le entregó el correcto al Uchiha. Sin embargo no pudo evitar rozar los dedos de la mano derecha del chico, esto provocaba que ella sintiese una pequeña aceleración en su corazón, después de todo aun le amaba con todo su ser, conocía como el pelinegro era, un verdadero bastardo de mierda.

-¿Como ha estado tu día?- Pregunto el Uchiha luego que mirase hacia el lado derecho tomándose su cabello.

Ah no, esto ya era demasiado ¿Qué clase de Malnacido era que el mismo le dice que no le hable en la escuela y el propio Uchiha le pregunta por su día? No, sencillamente ella apretó su mano derecha enterrándose las uñas en la palma, sacándose algo de Sangre. Metió aquella mano a su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó la foto... sí, esa misma foto de Sasuke de pequeño disfrazado de niña.

-Enséñame, necesito estar entre los 50 mejores de toda la escuela, si no lo haces le pasaré esta foto a Neji- dijo tajantemente Sakura mientras le enseñaba la foto a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se sorprendió de tal manera al ver como aquella foto estaba en poder de Sakura que intentó arrebatársela rápidamente, pero la pelirosa era bastante ágil y pudo evitar que le agarrase la foto.

-!¿De dónde Sacaste esa foto?!- preguntó algo alterado el Uchiha.

-Por ahí- respondió Sakura alejando a Sasuke de un leve empujón- ahora, ¿Me vas a enseñar o vas a preferir que la clase A se entere de todo?- Concluyó la pelirosa.

Sasuke se pegó en la frente, no sabía absolutamente que hacer en ese momento, pensaba que Sakura era una tonta, una inútil que ni siquiera sabía sumar dos más dos, ¿Pero qué remedio le quedaba? Después de todo era su secreto el que estaba en juego.

-Comenzaremos esta Tarde.- Dijo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a su sala.

Las circunstancias estaban completamente a favor de Sakura esta vez, ahora mismo él estaba a su merced, así que sencillamente ahora pondría todo de si por aprobar dentro de los 50 mejores e incluso pensó en destrozar a Sasuke ganándole en el puesto.

Ambos llegaron juntos a casa, estaba completamente nerviosa la chica, pues no tenía idea de cómo sería Sasuke como tutor, después de todo no se veía una persona muy amigable. Saludaron a la casa ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que la muchacha se Ruborizara levemente, para el chico no fue algo más que una coincidencia.

Mikoto los estaba esperando con una cena bastante amplia, pues a parte de estar a día viernes, quería que ambos jóvenes se sintieran mejor luego de un día de escuela.

-Espero les guste mi cena- dijo con su tono tan dulce que la caracterizaba completamente.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a cenar, estaban solo la madre de Sasuke y Sora acompañándolos, ya que el señor Haruno estaba en el Restaurante y Fugaku aun no llegaba de la empresa.

-¿Como les fue hoy?- Preguntó Mikoto mientras Miraba a Sakura completamente maravillada por el listón que ella traía.

-Todo normal- Dijo cortante el hijo de aquella mujer.

-A mí me fue regularmente bien- Respondió Sakura con la misma Dulzura que siempre la caracterizaba.

Sakura y Sora estaban sentados juntos, cualquiera que viese al pequeño pensaría que es Hijo del propio Sasuke y como estaba sentado al lado de la chica del cabello rosa, parecía su propio Hijo. ¡¿Su hijo?! No, que idea más descabellada.

Luego de Cenar, ambos jóvenes subieron a la habitación de la chica, Sasuke se sentía bastante incomodo al estar detrás de Sakura, siguiéndola hacia aquella habitación, pues después de todo era su dormitorio antes de mudarse a la habitación en la que estaba ahora.

Entraron ambos, Sakura puso dos almohadas cerca de la mesa de centro de la habitación, una al frente de la otra para que ambos se sintiesen cómodos.

-Bien, comencemos ¿Qué es lo que más te cuesta?-Preguntó Sasuke

-Otto..-Dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

Sakura le mostró cuatro materias, física, matemática e inglés. Como Sasuke pensaba que lo más difícil eran las matemáticas, sobre todo viniendo de una muchacha tan tonta como la pelirosa. Si pensaba que por el hecho de ser de la clase F era una estúpida.

-¡No puedo creer que no entiendas absolutamente nada!- Dijo Sasuke alterado mientras tomaba su cabello.

-Perdón, es que las matemáticas nunca se me han dado- Concluyó Sakura un tanto apenada.

-¡Pero si estamos estudiando Inglés!- Ya aún más alterado que antes dijo el Uchiha.

Ya era demasiado, estaba tan desconcentrada por estar a pocos metros de su chico, a pesar que el fuese una persona fría y muy cruel, ella no podía evitar ver cada una de sus facciones, su cabello negro desprendía un aroma masculino y bastante irresistible para ella, no lo aguantaba más, tan solo un abrazo, una caricia, un beso... ¡¿Un beso?! No, eso era totalmente imposible, menos en un momento así.

-Entonces, ¿Comprendes la formula del pasado simple?- preguntaba Sasuke con una vena marcada en su frente.

-Si si, tengo que aplicar el Was o were, ya entendí, dependiendo de la oración- Dijo Sakura con unas cuantas risas.

Estudiar Inglés con Sasuke era tan fácil, le prestaba atención en todo, ya dejó de verle como hombre y le comenzó a comprender mejor a través que los minutos pasaban, el Uchiha le comenzó a enseñar las matemáticas desde el comienzo. Así es, Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo dividir sin una calculadora.

-Entonces cuando tienes este resultado, aplicas esta fórmula...- Seguía explicándole cada una de las propiedades.

Ya era la una de la madrugada, Sakura ahora podía desarrollar algunos ejercicios de física y sabia como resolver ecuaciones con facilidad, después de todo había desarrollado con Sasuke más de 60 ejercicios de matemática simple. Sentía como el conocimiento se hacía de su cerebro, entendía todo.

Sakura luego de hacer el ejercicio número 85, miró hacia el frente. ¡No puede ser! Sasuke Uchiha estaba dormido frente a ella, dormía como un ángel, estaba agotado con tanta explicación. Qué lindo se veía de esa forma, usando sus brazos como almohadas, con su oreja derecha sobre ellos, su boca estaba entreabierta y su respiración era calmada. La muchacha sonrió levemente y usó su brazo derecho para ver como el chico dormía, no aguantaba más, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse levemente hasta lograr el mismo estado con el que se encontraba su tutor personal.

Mikoto Uchiha subió con una bandeja de unos panecillos para ambos estudiosos jóvenes, pero la sorpresa fue tanta al ver como su hijo y Sakura dormían que tomó [ su celular y es tomó una fotografía. Su rostro estaba con una expresión de felicidad imborrable, no quería que ese momento desapareciera, así que esa foto seria ahora su nueva foto de fondo.

**SIN MUCHO MAS QUE AGREGAR, SOLO LES PIDO UNA SOLA COSA XDD QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES ESTÁ PARECIENDO EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA HISTORIA, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO, POR LO DEMÁS GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS A LOS SEGUIDORES TAMBIEN**


	3. Un lugar inesperado

**BUENO, A DECIR VERDAD, HA PASADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO ME PERDONEN PERO NO TENIA LA INSPIRACION NECESARIA PARA PODER TENER ESTE CAPITULO, LES OFREZCO DISCULPAS POR ESO.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN ITAZURA NA KISS, PERO LE HE AÑADIDO ALGUNAS COSAS PROPIAS PRODUCTO DE MI ADICCION A LA PASTA BASE QUE ME PERMITE TENER ESTA INSPIRACION.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Sábado, como todos los días, Sakura se levantó temprano, un poco mas tarde de lo habitual. ¿Pero si era sábado por que carajos ella se levantaba temprano? Era lo que Sasuke se preguntaba, no comprendía aquella razón, así que se levantó de su cama con unas cuantas ojeras por haber estudiado hasta tarde con Sakura, a pesar de todo lo "tonta" que podía ser la pelirrosa ella daba su mayor esfuerzo.

Cuando el hijo de Mikoto bajó, se encontró a Sakura maquillándose levemente, delineándose los ojos ya con los labios pintados. ¿Que clase de perra era? ¿Acaso se iba a juntar con Naruto? De todas formas, lo que ella haría no le importaba al pelinegro, o eso pareciera.

La Haruno estaba sentada sobre el sofá terminando de retocarse el rostro, sinceramente el maquillaje la hacía verse aun mas femenina, el delineado de ojos le destacaban aquellos globos oculares de color verde aun más de lo que ellos decoraban ese delineado rostro. Sasuke Se quedó espiando a la muchacha sin bajar de las escaleras, pudo ver que ella metió dentro de su mochila los cuadernos de apuntes, los cuales había estudiado, pero no eran cualquier cuaderno de apuntes, eran sencillamente de las materias que Sasuke le había ayudado a aprender. ¿Que clase de maldita se iba a estudiar con otro? Sasuke estaba enrabiado, pues no podía creer que Sakura fuera de esa clase de mujeres, de las cuales usan a los Hombres para beneficiarse a si misma.

La pelirrosa se puso los audífonos color rosa que tenía y los conectó a su celular para poder irse escuchando música, tomó sus cosas y las guardó en su bolso para finalmente salir de la casa.

La puerta se cerró y el Furioso Sasuke bajó a la mesa del comedor, la golpeo fuertemente, casi llegando a fragmentarse los nudillos y la misma mesa, pero después de todo ¿Que le importaba a él lo que Sakura hiciera con su vida? no tenían nada que los uniese más una Relación de Tutor-Alumna. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco traicionado, no solo le estaba pidiendo ayuda a el, si no que andaba por ahí ofreciéndose a cambio de tutorías particulares.

Sakura sencillamente usó el GPS para poder ver donde quedaba su lugar de destino, la ruta era simple, caminar durante dos kilómetros hasta llegar a aquella dirección. Y al ritmo de la música, la muchacha comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido hasta el lugar.

Mientras Sasuke estaba en casa, pensó por un largo rato el como regañar a su alumna por no estar en casa, de ir a perder el tiempo y vez de estudiar como desquiciada. Se sentó en el sofá y a su lado izquierdo visualizó algo redondo y brillante de color plateado. Era un botón metálico con alfiler de gancho ¿Que demonios era eso? Lo descubriría apenas lo levantase para revisarlo.

Precisamente la curiosidad le ganó y vio que se trataba de un distintivo de una cafetería, la cual tenía grabado el nombre de "Sakura Haruno", suspiro de alivio el chico ya que ella no iba a juntarse con otro a estudiar, si no que sencillamente iría a trabajar. Tomó el botón y lo guardo en su bolsillo, se preparó un café y comio un emparedado.

Sakura ya en su trabajo, se cambió de ropa rápidamente, pues estaba al limite del atraso, solo le separaban unos minutos de estar o no estar a tiempo de llegada, en su camarín personal guardó su mochila la cual tenía dentro los cuadernos, así que antes de empezar a trabajar, le lanzó un beso a la mochila, después de todo era Sasuke el que le había ayudado a estudiar y comprender un poco más la física y los números.

Salió de los camarines y miró la maquina registradora de entradas, metió la tarjeta y marcó su entrada al trabajo, a las 7:59 de la mañana, un minuto antes de que su hornada comenzara.

Mientras esperaba que llegase un cliente, la Haruno comenzó a limpiar el suelo, de todas sus compañeras, ella era la que mas trabajaba, no le gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada, después de todo era muy responsable en su horario de trabajo, la mejor de todas las camareras.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos antes que su primer cliente llegara, era un hombre alto y traía un sombrero y gafas de sol, seguramente era un trabajador que quería tomar su desayuno, así que sencillamente la Pelirrosa tomó al cliente y se acercó efusivamente a él.

-Bienvenido Señor, sígame por aquí por favor- Lo decía mientras le reverenciaba.

El hombre siguió a Sakura hasta una mesa para una persona, le pasó el menú de la cafetería para que aquel sujeto ordenara lo que quisiera pedir.

-Quiero un latte y una Rosquilla por favor- Dijo aquel sujeto sin quitarse los lentes de sol.

Sakura anotó todo rápidamente antes de culminar con la palabra mágica "Enseguida", corrió velozmente hacia la caja y puso la comanda en la mesa para que comenzasen a preparar aquel pedido lo más rápido posible.

Al cabo de cinco minutos aproximadamente, la chica llevó en su bandeja el pedido de aquel hombre, aparentemente se trataba de una persona mayor que iba a trabajar un día Sábado, pues su abrigo le hacia ver de aquella forma. La chica puso la taza sobre la mesa, acomodó la cuchara y el recipiente de Azúcar al frente de la taza y la rosquilla al lado derecho de aquel hombre, el cual le agradeció tibiamente.

-Espero que sea de su agrado- Dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a consumir aquel desayuno improvisado, después de todo tal parece que aquel sujeto era bastante reservado, saboreo la Dona, sencillamente dulce y deliciosa, le hizo entender cuántas cucharadas de azúcar necesitaba el Latte.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el hombre llamó nuevamente a Sakura para cancelar lo que era el total del valor de su orden, no era mucho, sin embargo el hombre canceló con mas dinero que el que valía todo el pedido.

-Señor, en un momento le traigo su cambio- Dijo Sakura con su sonrisa casi imborrable.

La chica fue donde la caja y tomó el dinero perteneciente al cambio, claro como ella era tan mala en las matemáticas, solo utilizó la calculadora para realizar la operación de saber cuánto sería el cambio que al hombre le correspondía. Corrió nuevamente hacia la mesa donde estaba su cliente, el le esperaba aun sentado, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras terminaba de beberse su latte.

-Aquí tiene su cambio señor- Dijo Sakura un tanto agitada.

-Puedes quedártelo es tu propina Sakura, solo no llegues muy tarde a casa, debemos estudiar. - Dijo aquel Hombre con un tono bastante conocido para la chica.

No podía ser, sencillamente no era posible que el propio Hombre se quitara el sombrero y dejara ver aquel cabello puntiagudo y negro, era su tutor y amor platónico, Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Que vergüenza que Sasuke la viera con ese traje de camarera y además que supiese que trabajaba! Era humillante después de todo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un exagerado rubor le pintó el rostro a la pelirrosa.

-S-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó la Haruno con sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo.

El Uchiha no respondió, en su lugar tomó de su bolsillo el botón de gancho y se lo pasó a la chica en su mano izquierda. La miró con aquella expresión seria que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sin alguna emoción demostrable, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir, después de todo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarse.

Sakura quedó más que sorprendida al ver aquel acto del Uchiha, a pesar de que fue un momento corto, le gustó que el le viese no para asuntos de estudio, mas bien simplemente de ir a dejarle el botón que se le había quedado en la casa. Se quedo mirando hacia la salida por donde su amado amor platónico había salido, sus mejillas no habían dejado aquel rubor que tenia desde que supo toda la verdad.

Movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia los lados para espabilar, miró el lugar sin vacilar y a penas se dio cuenta que debía retirar lo que su cliente Sasuke había dejado, se dispuso a hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

El Uchiha mientras caminaba, pensaba en que enseñarle esa noche a Sakura, no tenía bien claro si atacar las matemáticas o la Física, puesto que el ingles la chica ya lo manejaba mas o menos bien, sin embargo aun faltaban algunas cosas por repasar en esa lengua, el idioma internacional.

Sasuke volvió a su casa, sentía que el alivio le hacia presente en su ser, pero ¿Por que? ¿Acaso el tenia una especie de cariño hacia Sakura? No, no era posible ya que no había tal sentimiento en alguien tan frio, quizás solo era lastima por la pelirrosa, ya que a pesar de que ella se esforzaba mucho, nada le entraba en cuanto a números se refería. Se sentó en la mesa, respiró profundamente para luego mirar a su alrededor, todo demasiado tranquilo, a penas había algo de ruido por los pájaros en el exterior, de a poco comenzó lentamente a cerrar sus ojos para sentir el silencio que tanto le tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, su madre le puso una mano en el Hombro, despertándolo de su quietud emocional.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto?- Preguntó la madre al Hijo.

-Me despertó Sakura en la mañana, ella se fue y pensé que algo había pasado.-Respondió el Uchiha frotándose los ojos.

-Ya veo, se me olvidó decirte que ella trabaja los fines de semana, me lo dijo su padre ayer-Mikoto le enseñó a su pequeño hijo aquella sonrisa encantadora que tanto tenia.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa apoyando sus dos manos en estas, era mas alto que su madre, puesto que ya estaba midiendo 1,82 metros, a penas tenia 17 años y ya era tan alto.

-Lo que haga esa mujer o deje de hacer no me interesa en lo más mínimo.-Sepultó Sasuke la conversación mientras se dirigía al living para descansar sobre el sillón y leer un libro.

¿Que podía esperar de su hijo? Era un chico muy frio después de todo y no un ángel caído del cielo como lo era Sakura, después de todo ellos dos eran polos totalmente opuestos, no tenia ni idea de como hacer las cosas o como actuar ante una demostración de cariño, supuestamente era por que siempre fue inteligente y no necesitaba la ayuda de sus padres para resolver problemas matemáticos o aprender otros idiomas.

La mujer hizo funcionar el hervidor de agua eléctrico casi lleno, más de un litro pero menos de uno y medio, sencillamente lo necesario para preparar el desayuno.

El tiempo para Sakura pasó rápido, desde que había salido a su descanso de una hora, aprovecho el tiempo para resolver dos ejercicios, usando la lógica ella pudo resolverlos, pero Sasuke debía revisarlos, ya que ella no podía saber si estaban bien o mal a pesar que los estuviese resolviendo tres veces cada uno, dos problemas en una hora. Bastante poco, debería ella llegar a la casa de los Uchiha a seguir ejercitándose.

Mientras que para Sasuke el tiempo pasó muy lento, ya que la ruidosa y escandalosa de Sakura no estaba en su casa, no había nada que hacer, todo era sencillamente paz y ni siquiera había algo entretenido que ver en la TV. Que aburrido estaba todo, o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke mientras se encontraba acostado encima de su cama mirando al techo, a pesar de que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

18:30 y ya Sakura estaba lista para dejar su turno de lado, sentía que había dado su mejor esfuerzo para el trabajo, no tenía nada de energías, pero debía estar en forma para estudiar todo lo que su físico le diera. Caminó hacia fuera de su trabajo, no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que cualquiera pudiese despedirse de ella, puso la tarjeta en el registrador para firmar su salida.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de los Uchiha, tenía puestos en sus orejas los audífonos, con los cuales reproducía la música que le hacía quitarse el estrés de encima, después de todo la gente siempre lo hace para distraerse y no mirar a su alrededor. Pero a veces es necesario mirar alrededor y sobretodo escuchar lo que ocurre cerca de cada persona.

De pronto una mano le tapó la boca y le atrajo hacia un callejón, no sabía de qué se trataba, la tomó por sorpresa al ver a aquella silueta decir: "Entrega todo o si no te mato"

Sakura se sorprendió tanto que unas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras sentía algo helado en el cuello, algo metálico y con filo. Tomó su celular y lo extendió para que la persona que la estaba asaltando se lo llevara y la dejara tranquila. Pero no era suficiente, sencillamente el quería algo mas, algo con lo cual entretenerse un rato.

-Quítate la chaqueta- Dijo aquel hombre esta vez sacando de su bolsillo un revolver y bajándose el cierre del pantalón, para luego tomar su cinturón y comenzar a desalojarlo.

-No... por favor no eso, hare lo que sea pero no haga eso- Dijo Sakura entre llanto mientras tenia sus ojos muy abiertos y con mucho miedo.

De pronto el hombre cayó desmayado hacia atrás y detrás de el se encontraba una silueta con cabellos en punta, se divisaba una remera de color naranja con un símbolo de un remolino, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y aquel dorado cabello eran su salvación, su compañero de clases el cual ella le veía siempre en la escuela, fastidioso pero tierno, sin duda le había salvado la vida.

-Naruto... ¡Naruto!- gritó la muchacha para posteriormente abrazar a aquel muchacho mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-No me confundas con mi hermano- Respondió aquel hombre tajantemente y con el mismo tono de voz.

Sakura un tanto sorprendida, miro el rostro de aquel hombre, era sencillamente igual a Naruto, solamente le diferenciaban las patillas de los costados, la de este hombre eran más largas, su expresión era más seria y mucho más fría que la de su compañero de clase, era como si Sasuke y Naruto se hubiesen unido en una sola persona.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto algo suave la muchacha.

-Soy Menma Uzumaki, soy hermano de Naruto, que estudia en tu misma escuela. -Respondió aquel hombre separando a Sakura de él, ya que la chica aun le estaba abrazando. -Ten cuidado, este lugar por las tardes y noches es bastante complicado. -Concluyó el Rubio para luego arrodillarse y recoger el teléfono de la muchacha.

El rubio se lo entregó sin remordimiento luego de haber dejado noqueado al asaltante. Los ojos de Sakura aún estaban muy abiertos por la suma de emociones tan grande que había experimentado en ese momento, Menma no solo era idéntico a Naruto, sino que también tenía la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha.

Llegó a la casa de los Uchiha, saludó a quien quiera que le escuchase su aviso de que estaba en casa, tenia un cansancio terrible, pero supo hacerse de ánimos para sentarse en la silla usando la mesa de apoyo para el cuaderno para resolver los ejercicios que Sasuke le había dejado. Al cabo de quince minutos pudo acabar con los ejercicios de Algebra.

-Bien hecho- Escuchó una voz grave detrás de ella, una voz conocida.

Ahí estaba, el Uchiha del que tanto se había enamorado hace años. Tenia una apariencia sencilla, una camisa a cuadros de color azul oscuro, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas de vestir del mismo color de la cual era su camisa. Su cabello estaba alborotado y algo húmedo, se había dado una ducha reciente.

-Acabo de terminar todos los ejercicios que me dejaste Sasuke-kun, supongo que ahora estoy lista para el examen de matemáticas-Dijo Sakura estirando sus brazos en forma de descanso corporal.

\- ¿Bromeas? Esto es solo el principio, aquí tengo la cantidad de 250 ejercicios de matemáticas y 250 de física, será mejor que te prepares porque no me iré hasta que acabes por lo menos el 10 de cada uno, ósea cincuenta de cada uno.-Dijo aquel Uchiha dejando dos libros sobre la mesa.

A Sakura se le vino el mundo encima, sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta mas no poder, no podía entender cómo es que Sasuke era tan estricto como un mismo instructor militar. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el lápiz y comenzó a trabajar, no dijo ninguna palabra más, sabía que, aunque ella protestara, el Pelinegro no la iba a dejar irse a dormir a pesar de que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Terminó de hacer los ejercicios, Sasuke estaba bastante sorprendido, pero no lo demostraba, como prometió, le dejó irse a la cama, sin antes detenerla con el brazo, debía decirle algo.

\- ¿Sabes algo? A veces me pongo a pesar de que tú eres admirable, nunca te das por vencida. -Dijo Sasuke soltando el agarre que tenía hacia la pelirrosa.

La Haruno se ruborizó mucho, nunca había sido elogiada por Sasuke, y esta era la primera vez que el lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que los latidos de su corazón, mientras que el pelinegro ni siquiera la miraba, el chico se  
Dispuso a irse a su cuarto, mientras que Sakura se quedó en el living para poder reflexionar un poco de lo que había dicho el Uchiha.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta que había algo detrás de la cortina, algo se movía y hacía que la cortina también lo hiciera, se puso de pie algo nerviosa y deslizó la cortina de color rojo oscuro hacia el lado. La sorpresa fue tal al encontrarse con la persona menos esperada.

-¿Naruto?- Dijo Sakura al ver al aquel rubio.

-Hola Sakura-chan.- Respondió algo nervioso el rubio.

Sakura llevó su mano a su frente dándose un leve golpe en ella, a pesar de que sabía que Naruto era capaz de perseguirla hasta saber donde ella estaba viviendo, sabia perfectamente que el chico era impulsivo y bastante enérgico, además como no estudiaba casi nada siempre tenia tiempo libre.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Dijo la pelirrosa ya bastante irritada.

-Pues, supe que conociste a mi hermano gemelo, la verdad quería ofrecerte disculpas por si el te hizo sentir mal, siempre es un arrogante y muy frio con todos.-Dijo Naruto tomándose la barbilla.

Sakura había olvidado por completo el haber visto a aquel muchacho tan extraño, con la apariencia física de Naruto y el carácter de Sasuke, algo muy extraño de ver. Pero aun así no era que le molestara aquel muchacho, de hecho, era bastante agradable por haberla salvado de ser abusada sexualmente y robada. Se encontraba mirando al techo mientras recordaba aquel incidente

-De hecho, el me salvó la vida-Dijo Sakura sencillamente.

Cuando Sakura miró al frente, se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no la estaba escuchando, ni siquiera estaba en ese lugar, se encontraba completamente fuera de la casa, escapando por el muro de la casa. Se rio levemente ver que el rubio tenía tanta energía, a pesar de ser tonto, no era un chico de mal corazón, no sería mala idea tenerlo como novio ¡¿Que?! No eso no era posible. Movió su cabeza a los lados rápidamente, movió sus hombros ante aquel pensamiento, ella amaba a Sasuke con todo su ser, no podía haber nadie más en su corazón.

La familia Uchiha había ido de compras, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos desde que Naruto se había salido por el muro y ellos llegaron con algunas bolsas de supermercado, la chica del cabello rosa ayudó a la familia Uchiha a llevar las bolsas a la cocina.

-Déjeme ayudarle-Dijo la chica mientras tomaba una bolsa algo pesada.

Mientras las mujeres de la casa, Mikoto y Sakura acomodaban las cosas de las compras, la Uchiha notó que la Haruno estaba bastante cansada, después de todo estudiar y trabajar era algo completamente difícil.

-Sakura-Chan, disculpa que me meta, pero si estas agotada, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.-Dijo Mikoto mientras le tomaba la mejilla a la chica de pelo rosa y le acariciaba levemente esa zona.

La chica sintió el calor del cariño de la madre de Sasuke, era tan cálida y tan adorable que si no fuese por que ella estaba de pie se hubiese quedado dormida. Sakura miró a la Uchiha, la mujer estaba con una expresión de preocupación muy grande, no quería que esa señora le tuviese lastima, así que sencillamente dejo salir una leve sonrisa en su rostro para tranquilizar a la dueña de casa.

-No se preocupe, solo estoy algo agotada por tanto trabajar.-Dijo Sakura cuando la mujer dejo de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Entonces ve a dormir Hija, no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces físicamente para ayudarme- La Uchiha abrazó cálidamente a la Haruno, su instinto de madre le hacia entender que la chica del cabello rosa necesitaba descansar y nada mas que solo eso.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza, dejando salir un bostezo, estaba tan agotada que las ojeras ya eran visibles debajo de sus ojos. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en la mezcla de las inmensas emociones que había pasado ese día, algo alborotado teniendo en consideración que al día siguiente tenía que volver a trabajar, ya que trabajaba los fines de semana y estudiaba en la semana.

Entró en su habitación, miró a su alrededor y vio su bolso donde traía las cosas importantes, solo por curiosidad miró en su interior el contenido, ¿Que es lo que había dentro? Era lo que se preguntaba, ya que no recordaba que era lo que había en el interior de aquel objeto. Abrió el artefacto de transporte y vio que había unas cuantas cosas sin importancia, unos lápices labiales, polvos, una carta. ¿Una carta? No recordaba haberla escrito, pero cuando vio lo bien decorada que estaba, la abrió y recoloque era su confesión hacia Sasuke.

Leyó todo de nuevo recostada sobre la cama, estaba tan bien escrita, no tenía siquiera una mancha de lápiz o borrones, todo el papel era liso y limpio. De a poco el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de su ser, estaba agotada después de todo.

De pronto Sasuke Uchiha entro sin avisar llamando a la Pelirrosa para que se bañara, ya que Mikoto la había ordenado que le fuese a avisar para que se bañara la chica.

-Permiso, mi madre dijo que esta listo el baño para...-Se silencio totalmente al verla dormida sobre la cama.

Sasuke vio como la Peligrosa andaba vestida, con un pantalón de tela de color negro, una remera rosa adornada con esos botones celestes en la parte del cuello, su cabello largo estaba desparramado por el cubrecamas, sus labios de color rosa sin una pizca de maquillaje la hacían ver hermosa. El chico se ruborizó en una cantidad pequeña debajo de sus ojos, precisamente en las mejillas, no entendía por qué su cara estaba ardiéndole tanto, pero ese rubor desapareció cuando vio al costado de la chica un pequeño papel, ¿Que clase de papel tendría? La curiosidad le ganó.

-Hola Uchiha-kun. Soy Haruno Sakura, de la Clase F. No creo que sepas quien soy, pero yo si te conozco muy bien. Me diste una muy buena impresión durante tu discurso en la ceremonia de entrada al instituto, y mi admiración hacia ti a continuado por dos años. Mi esperanza de que estemos en la misma clase ya es imposible, por lo que escribí esta carta para trasmitirte mis sentimientos. Me gustas, Sasuke-kun. -

Sasuke soltó un leve suspiro y dejó la carta sobre la mesita de habitación, al lado de la lampara de color Rosa, se dio media vuelta y salió de la Habitación.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, RECUENDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES Y QUE ESTO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**PD: SOY HOMBRE AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA.**


	4. Resultados

**SE QUE NO TENGO NINGUNA CLASE DE EXCUSA PARA EXPLICAR QUE H ETADO DEMASIADO OCUPADO, YA ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE TITULADO Y TENGO UN TRABAJO EN MI RUBRO, JUNTO A ELLO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS MI PAÍS (CHILE) ESTA PASANDO POR UNA ESPECIE DE GUERRA CIVIL, DONDE YA HAY MAS DE 20 MANIFESTANTES FALLECIDOS POR LOS MILITARES, TENGO MUY POCO TIEMPO LIBRE Y SOLO QUERIA OFRECERLES DISCULPAS POR LA INACTIVIDAD, ESTE FIC EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES EL MAS EXITOSO QUE TENGO Y ES POR ESO QUE QUERÍA AGRADECERLE SUPERAR LAS 1000 VISITAS, SÉ QUE PARA CUALQUIER ESCRITOR ESO ES LA NADA MISMA, PERO PARA MI ES MUY SIG IFICATIVO, GRACIAS A USTEDES CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS VISITAS YO ME HAGO EL ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN ITAZURA NA KISS CON LIGEROS CAMBIOS QUE SE ME OCURREN CUANDO ESTOY CONSUMIENDO ANFETAMINAS (MENTIRA), LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, LOS Y LAS DEJO CON EL CUARTO CAPITULO.**

Fueron cinco días de estudio intenso, Sakura estudiaba en clases las matemáticas y la misma física, en el recreo se la pasaba en la biblioteca repasando los ejercicios de cada tipo de problema, hizo todos los ejercicios que Sasuke le había dejado, un total de quinientos, la mitad de física y la otra mitad de Matemáticas y algebra. Hoy por fin era el día, su determinación estaba al máximo, no sabia como afrontar emocionalmente esta situación, tanto sacrificio para este día. No, no iba a dejar que todo el esfuerzo de ella y de Sasuke se fuera a la basura, el chico se quedaba hasta tarde para enseñarle a la muchacha y ella también estaba bastante concentrada.

Ambos salieron de la casa Juntos, como ella estaba a dos metros de distancia detrás del Uchiha, este la invito a que se acerque mas usando su mano derecha para ello. Sakura se ruborizó bastante al notar aquel acto de Sasuke, en el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, el chico nunca le había dejado acercarse y mucho menos que estuviera pidiéndole que ella lo hiciese.

Cuando ella se acercó, el chico la abrazo apegándola a su pecho, poniendo su cabeza en el costado Izquierdo de este, donde se sentían los latidos de su corazón, no era algo tremendamente fuerte, pero era el corazón del chico el cual ella tanto anhelaba. La Haruno cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba el tambor de sus latidos, similar al tamboreo de una tribu, pero aquella música le relajaba, mas aun sintiendo el calor corporal del Uchiha.

La chica tenía la tentación de abrazarlo y así entregarle todo su amor, pero había tanta gente que a parte que su timidez le impedía hacer dicho acto, la gente estaba toda apegada, fue entonces que entendió que Sasuke no la estaba protegiendo, si no que sencillamente el poco espacio que había en el vagón no permitía que el la alejara. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro lentamente mientras intentaba tomar levemente su espacio, pero gracias a que había mucha gente cerca de ella no pudo alejarse de el pelinegro, se sentía de lo peor, similar a cuando a un gato le acercas una lata de atún pero no le permites que saboree el contenido.

Por fin la Tortura se acabó ambos salieron del tren y caminaron, como siempre Sakura a 2 metros detrás de Sasuke, ella se sentía de lo peor, a pesar que tenia que estar concentrada por la jornada de exámenes. Entonces fue que lo recordó, movió rápidamente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para espabilar y concentrarse en poder sacar una buena calificación en dicha prueba que con tanto esfuerzo de ella y del Uchiha habían puesto para lograr aquel objetivo.

Ambos ingresaron a la escuela, ella detrás de Sasuke, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes, ya que habían sido testigos del rechazo del Uchiha a la pelirrosa, murmuraban cosas entre ellos y al darse cuenta de ello, la Haruno tomó otro camino para llegar a su salón de clases sin oír lo que en voz baja el pelinegro le deseaba, lo hizo sin siquiera voltear la cabeza y en muy bajo volumen dejo salir solo una palabra:

-Suerte- Fue esa palabra que no alcanzó a oír la chica.

Sakura algo nerviosa entro a la Sala de clases, todos la miraban por estar tan cerca de Sasuke en la entrada, la única que se le acercó fue su amiga Ino, palpando su espalda lentamente. Pero dándole ánimo.

-Sakura, te notas muy nerviosa. ¿Es por que llegaste Junto a Sasuke-Kun?- Pregunto la Rubia sentándose luego en la mesa de la Pelirrosa.

-No tiene nada que ver Ino, es por el examen, me vengo preparando muy duramente para este momento y no quiero liarla-Dijo Sakura agarrando sus cabellos.

En ese mismo instante entro el chico mas extrovertido de toda la clase, el rubio de pelos de punta, de ojos azules y su clásica chaqueta larga que emulaba ser una capa, toda desabotonada y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Nadie nunca lo había visto de esa forma antes, siempre que llegaba hacia su entrada llamando la atención con mucho ruido, pero esta vez se sentó simplemente en su escritorio y sacó el lápiz para esperar que llegue el profesor Kakashi a entregarles a cada uno el examen.

A Sakura e Ino también les llamó la atención este comportamiento de su compañero, pues a pesar de que era bastante mas aliviador no haber visto llegar a Naruto de la misma forma que ingresaba siempre al salón de clases. Mas no le dieron mucha importancia, sencillamente sintieron un poco de orgullo y alivio de aquel comportamiento.

Cuando el hombre de cabello blanco y que siempre usaba una mascarilla medica durante todo el año hizo su aparición, escribió en el pizarrón la hora de comienzo del examen y la hora de termino, las 11:45 era la hora de comienzo y 13:15 era la hora de termino. Matemáticas era la primera prueba, simple y sencillo para Sasuke, pero no para la pelirrosa.

Cuando a cada uno de los alumnos se le entregó la hoja del examen, Sakura vio que los ejercicios de prueba que había en dicho papel, eran bastante similares a los que había hecho con Sasuke en su estudio previo. Se sorprendió bastante y tomó su lápiz para comenzar a trabajar en aquellos problemas simples.

Mientras mas avanzaba el tiempo y Sakura estaba completamente concentrada y entretenida resolviendo ejercicios de algebra, sintió como Naruto se levantó de su asiento antes que cualquiera y que entregó su examen al Profesor, luego salió de la sala completamente en silencio.

Sakura termino su examen de las Ultimas, no por que ella haya sido lenta, si no por que hizo tres veces cada ejercicio para estar segura del resultado, sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al hacer cada ejercicio de matemática que pasaba, se sentía emocionada y llena de vida con lo que ella estaba realizando en ese momento.

Final del tiempo, Sakura había hecho cada uno de los ejercicios alrededor de tres veces cada uno para poder estar segura de que el resultado haya sido el correcto; estaba segura que alguno que otro haya estado no en su mejor resultado pero estaba conforme con lo que había desempeñado.

A la salida del salón, estaba su amiga rubia de la infancia, limándose las uñas y un tanto desanimada, pues su desempeño no había sido el mejor que ella esperaba. Estaba un poco triste pero después de todo ella no estudio como Sakura, no había quedado hasta las una de la mañana todos los días repasando ejercicios como si de la vida estuviese en juego se tratara. Cuando la Yamanaka vio a su amiga salir con una sonrisa confortable hizo su opinión de lo que había sido para ella el examen.

-Fue Horrible Sakura, no tienes idea lo mal que lo pasé ahí adentro.-Dijo la rubia a su amiga mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no lo vi tan así, es más para mí fue un poco sencillo- Respondió la pelirrosa.

Sus ojos brillaban, su cabello de color rosa pastel estaba siendo ondeado por la suave brisa del día Nublado que había ese día en Tokio. Recordaba las noches de estudio junto a Sasuke, a su Sasuke. Espera, ¿Como que su Sasuke? No, tenia que haber alguna clase de error en los pensamientos que estaba formulando la Haruno. Mientras que no prestaba atención a las cosas que su amiga estaba diciéndole del examen recién hecho. La chica miraba por la ventana hacia el salón de la clase A, el cual se podía ver a través de aquella ventana. Se preguntaba si a Sasuke le había ido bien en el examen, era preocupación mezclado con algo de ansiedad por recibir su propia calificación.

-¿Me estas escuchando, frente de Marquesina?- Dijo Ino a su amiga en tono de burla.

-Ay si Ino Puerca- Respondió la Harbo enseñándole la lengua a su compañera y amiga de la infancia.

Ambas en ese momento se abrazaron, por alguna extraña razón, la Yamanaka no le interesaba tener una alta calificación en sus materias, prefería estar pendiente de su apariencia física. Y es que era la mujer mas popular de toda la clase F, su largo cabello rubio contra tastaba a la perfección con aquellos ojos color turquesa, su piel blanca y sus labios pintados de un rosa muy claro, casi imperceptible al ojo de una persona que no fuese detallista.

Pasó una semana de que aquel examen haya sido realizado por todas las clases, desde la A hasta la F. Y ese fue el tiempo necesario que debió transcurrir para que los resultados estuvieran listos y así por fin poder poner fin a la espera de saber cómo le había ido en el examen.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible, mientras su amiga Ino la seguía como podía, ya que, a diferencia de su compañera, no era tan atlética como para lograr bajar de esa forma y mucho menos saltar desde el escalón 10 hasta caer sobre un muchacho, Uno rubio de cabellos de punta similares a los de Naruto, pero un poco mas largos que el de este otro sujeto. Ino se sorprendió bastante al ver aquella escena donde el chico rubio estaba debajo de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿quieres levantarte? - Pregunto el sujeto.

Sakura se levantó lo más rápido posible al oír la misma voz de Naruto, sin embargo, luego de verle mas de cerca se dio cuenta de que era Menma, el chico que le había salvado la vida con anterioridad de un asaltante.

\- ¿Menma? - Dijo la chica pelirrosa un tanto sorprendida de ver a aquel muchacho en su escuela.

El chico de cabello rubio se volteo sin decir absolutamente nada hacia los resultados de los exámenes, sorprendentemente pareciera que el ya conocía la escuela porque no tenía nada de desorientación en absoluto. La amiga de Sakura se acercó tan rápido a su compañera como pudo, le ayudó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa que tenia, su boca estaba entreabierta por la sorpresa de ver a aquel sujeto tan idéntico a Naruto.

-¿Como conoces a ese tipo?- Preguntó Ino a Sakura mientras esta se acomodaba el cabello.

-El... es el hermano gemelo de Naruto, jamás me esperé que estuviera en nuestra escuela- Contestó la chica del cabello rosa.

La chica no le tomó mayor importancia a lo que había sucedido y siguió su camino para luego de ello poder llegar al primer lugar, donde estaba como no, el chico que ella tanto admiraba, puntaje perfecto para el, no era de esperarse menos, después de todo era un genio. No solo de toda la escuela si no que posiblemente de todo Japón.

-Era de esperarse- Dijo Sakura en un tono bajo mientras su amiga está mirando los resultados de las personas que estaban más abajo buscándose el apellido Yamanaka.

Repentinamente una voz masculina de la nada se escucho, era muy conocida por la chica de cabellos rosa, ya que vivía junto a esa persona, el mismo que obtuvo el primer lugar en el puntaje de toda la escuela.

-Después de todo me preparé para esta, nunca en mi vida había estudiado tanto-Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

La arrogancia que tenía también era algo que Sakura admiraba mucho de él, no entendía como tenía ese nivel de autoconfianza. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, la chica sentía gran orgullo hacia su amor platónico, una parte de ella hizo que en vez de estar frustrada por no haberlo superado y no cumplir con su palabra.

Sasuke estaba un tanto orgulloso de su puntaje, después de todo era bastante complicado sacar el 100% de todo el examen de forma correcta, mas sin embargo era el primero en lograrlo en muchos años de la escuela. Miro a la chica sin alguna expresión que fuese apreciada por nadie y luego desvió su mirada hacia el sector izquierdo de ella, directamente donde se encontraba un rubio buscando su nombre dentro de la lista de los mejores. Era Naruto, ¿Pero qué clase de patético idiota podría aspirar a ponerse dentro de los mejores de la escuela? Sakura era la excepción ya que ella no tenia remedio alguno y era preferible que se esforzara en vez de andar persiguiéndolo, después de todo el solo pensaba que ella era una molestia. Mas su sorpresa fue mas al ver que el Uzumaki encontró su nombre en el puesto número 15, de hecho, toda la escuela se enteró, su grito fue realmente eufórico y lleno de energías.

-Parece que ese idiota logro ponerse en un lugar, lo bueno es que no se trata de un lugar más alto que el tuyo. - Dijo Sasuke y se volteó para posteriormente irse hacia su salón de clases.

¡¿Que?! ¿Si Naruto estaba número 15, donde estaría ella? Siendo que según Sasuke estaba arriba del rubio Uzumaki. Comenzó a buscar su nombre de arriba hacia abajo, meticulosamente.

1-Sasuke Uchiha (A)  
2-Shikamaru Nara (A)  
3-Neji Hyuga (A)  
4-Menma Uzumaki (B)  
5-Surhume Jindada (B)  
6-Tsubasa Muto (A)  
7-Yusei Izayoi (A)  
8-Daiki Jindada (C)  
9-Karin Uzumaki (B)  
10-Sakura Haruno (F)

¡¿Decima?! Como era posible que ella haya estado decima siendo que solamente habia puesto empeño en este examen y aunque haya dado el 120% de toda su fortaleza, ya estaba incluso con ojeras y no tenia ganas de seguir estudiando de esa forma, pero el esfuerzo puesto le habia permitido comprender varias cosas dentro del mundo de los Números y además de estar decima dentro de los exámenes. Sintió un gran orgullo dentro de ella, pero como era una persona humilde no quiso saltar eufóricamente como Naruto lo habia hecho, más las ganas no le faltaban.

Un momento, ¿Menma Uzumaki? ¡¿Que clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?! Después de todo el Hermano de Naruto nunca habia sido reconocido antes, estaba mas desaparecido que ni Sakura lo conocía, pero después de todo era entendible ya que la Haruno tuvo sus ojos siempre puestos en el pelinegro Uchiha, simplemente era el hombre perfecto, no tenia idea de como llego a pensar una vez que podía tener una oportunidad con el, ella una chica de la clase F con el chico mas apuesto e inteligente de toda la escuela de Konoha. Era solamente un lindo sueño, pero ya era hora de despertar.

Al día siguiente, algunos los de la clase F miraban con orgullo a Sakura y Naruto, otros lo hacían con cierto grado de envidia por su alta calificación, era extraño que Naruto sacara un puntaje tan alto, pues el si sacaba menos de un 60% en este examen, reprobaría el año y tendría que comenzarlo desde un principio todo el año entero a contar del otro periodo. ¿Como lo logro? Muchos apuntaban que su Hermano gemelo se hizo pasar por él, sin embargo, no fue así, Naruto estudio como loco durante mucho tiempo y ahora se vieron los frutos de aquel tiempo invertido.

Ino se le acercó con una pequeña carta que decía "Para Sakura Uchiha". ¡¿Sakura Uchiha?! ¡¿Como era posible eso?! Todos le estaban jugando una dura broma por su calificación, el único que sabía dónde estaba Sakura era ni más ni menos que Naruto, pero el jamás revelaría ese secreto a menos que Sakura le diera permiso. El rostro de la chica se colocó rojo como un tomate, sus pupilas se hicieron lo más pequeñas que podían llegar a ser y abrió su boca de la sorpresa, se llevó una mano para tapar aquella abierta boca para que no se le viera que estaba anonadada. Tomó la carta y luego la abrió, sencillamente lo que habia dentro de el sobre era algo que no esperaba.

La foto de ella y Sasuke dormidos en un escritorio, se veían como una pareja recién casada que habia hecho planificaciones de como acomodar las cosas, de por si el Uchiha estaba con una seguridad durmiendo justo al frente de la Haruno que tenía sus largos cabellos tapando un libro de aritmética, ahí estaba la respuesta de por qué Sakura sacó un puntaje tan alto en las materias de Física, inglés, Matemáticas y Algebra. La explicación debía ser obvia.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. - Dijo Ino con una mirada Pícara tapándose su boca y cerrando un poco sus ojos.

La Yamanaka a diferencia de la mayoría de las Chicas de la escuela no estaba loca por Sasuke, pero por una parte sentía algo de envidia por su amiga, ya que ella tenia cerca a alguien que amaba, sin embargo, la rubia no tenía a ningún chico que le atrajese, extraño para una mujer tan glamurosa como ella. Pero no dejó que ese sentimiento se volviese negativo, pues ahora más que nunca debía apoyar a su amiga de la infancia, después de todo siempre contó con ella en los momentos más difíciles.

-Te juro que no se como fue que esto llego aquí- Dijo Sakura aun con el rostro muy apenado, rojo como una manzana De ese tono.

-Yo no fui- Se quitó la culpa inmediatamente un Naruto ya casi resignado por Sakura.

-¡Haruno!- Se escucho una voz enfurecida.

Sakura dio vuelta su rostro, vio a Sasuke Uchiha, su amor platónico, estaba desordenado, su cabello estaba despeinado y su corbata fuera de su lugar. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su chaqueta toda desabrochada. Era común ver a Naruto estar de esa forma, pero a Sasuke, un muchacho intachable, que tenia un gran estilo y orden en sus ropas y cabello.

\- ¡¿Me Puedes explicar que significa esto?!- El Uchiha mostro delante de toda la clase un dibujo donde estaba Sasuke besándose con Sakura, al estilo anime muy bien hecho, abajo decía la palabra "SasuSaku". Al principio la Haruno se sintió alagada de que toda la escuela estuviera alentándola de que se siguiera esforzando por Sasuke, pero luego de ver al chico tirar el dibujo al suelo y pisarlo con Odio su corazón se reventó en mil pedazos. - ¡No te basta con Invadir mi casa, acosarme y encima de todo arruinarme la reputación, además de todo tienes que esparcir este asqueroso rumor por toda la escuela! ¡No eres nada mas que una miserable molestia! - Gritó con Furia el Uchiha y se dispuso a irse.

-Pagaras por esto desgraciado- Dijo Naruto en Voz baja, se impulsó con sus manos para ir detrás del Uchiha mientras Sakura estaba atónita ante la actitud del Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, sus sentidos estaban enmudecidos, no sabia nada del tiempo y el espacio. Las palabras tan hirientes de Sasuke fueron como un valde de agua helada que le recorrido desde la cabeza hasta los pies ¿Que clase de maldito arrogante se atrevía a hacer eso en contra de ella, una persona que cumplió con la palabra de no hablarle ni en casa ni en la escuela, vivir su vida apartada de el, vivir tranquilamente y solo ser una especie de "allegada" en la familia Uchiha? Era imperdonable, maldito, maldito, maldito. Lo maldijo todas las veces que le alcanzo antes de lanzarse a parar a Naruto, sabía que el Uzumaki era capaz de darle una paliza a Sasuke, después de todo a pesar de todo el estaba loco por la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Detente Naruto! ¡El no vale el esfuerzo!-Dijo la chica con sus ojos completamente desbordados en lagrimas.

-¡Suéltame Sakura-chan, este bastardo sabrá de que esta hecha la clase F!- Respondió Naruto Soltándose del agarre de la Haruno.

De pronto una voz conocida para Naruto se posó delante de el, era como si un espejo estuviese entrometiéndose entre el mismo Rubio, ya que una imagen bastante similar a el le detuvo.

-Detente hermano, el Karma se encargará de castigar a ese estúpido.- Dijo aquel hombre, Menma Uzumaki.

-¡Aléjate Menma o eres el Siguiente!- Dijo un enrabiado Naruto.

A pesar que las voces de ambos eran idénticas, la de Menma era mas seria y grave que la de Naruto, después de todo eran físicamente muy parecidos, pero su cabello era ligeramente diferente, Menma se dejaba las patillas mas largas. Sakura en ese momento recordó que Menma también estaba en la Lista de las mejores calificaciones. Por su experiencia a lo mejor el fue el que le ayudó a Naruto a llegar tan lejos, mientras que el de la clase F era un alumno muy problemático e impulsivo, el de la clase B era mas calmado y analizador. El serio pudo calmar al eufórico y luego de que le diera una pequeña pastilla para calmarlo, miró a la desolada Sakura, la cual le habia llegado un choque muy grande de emociones, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar.

-Sakura, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Menma a la muchacha mientras le acercaba un pañuelo de color naranja con un símbolo de un remolino.

-S-si- Respondió sollozando la muchacha aun.

-Oí todo, ese Sasuke es un presumido, lo mejor será que no le hables más- replicó el Uzumaki serio.

Sakura sabía que esa era la salida mas obvia a todo este alboroto, no dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke nunca más, después de todo era un estúpido de corazón de piedra que jamás pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en el mismo, la ayuda que le habia brindado a Sakura solo fue por que ella lo estaba chantajeando con la foto de el cuando era niño. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, sentía ya nada de energías en ella, solo quería que la jornada terminara luego.

Al finalizar la Jornada, Sakura se quiso ir sola a la casa Uchiha, pero Naruto le insistió tantas veces que le acompañaba junto con su hermano, pero ella solo quería estar sola y pensar. Claro, pensar en todas las horribles palabras que ese idiota Uchiha le habia dicho, ¿Que clase de maldito mal nacido diría eso a una mujer? Que mal educado. Miró por la ventana del bus, esta vez quiso irse en un colectivo para poder analizar de que forma llegar a casa, por debajo de sus ojos estaba una pequeña mancha negra, la cual le hacía denotar que habia estado llorando, no podía mentir y decir que le habia ido mal, pero tampoco podía decir frente a Fugaku y Mikoto que su hijo era un grosero animal que se atrevió a herirla de esa forma.

Al llegar a la casa Uchiha, pudo ver que la cena estaba casi servida, Fugaku estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en su sillón de descanso, su padre aun no habia llegado. Tampoco se veía al pequeño Sora, pero ahí estaba ese maldito, sentado en el sofá, con su cara de "¿Que me miras?" Esa misma cara que siempre le ponía al verla directamente a los ojos, pero ahora cuando la chica miraba aquellos ojos de color negro le daban unas ganas terribles de darle un fuerte puñetazo y romperle la Nariz.

-¡Sakura-chan, que gusto verte!-Dijo una alegre Mikoto mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para darle un abrazo.

Sakura se dejó abrazar y al sentir ese cálido abrazo no podía entender de donde Sasuke habia desarrollado ese carácter tan bastardo, como si se hubiese tenido que criar sin amor, pero luego de corresponder aquella muestra de afecto, se pudo dar cuenta de que a pesar de que el no se pareciera físicamente a Su padre y mucho menos en su forma de ser, tal vez estaba algo cabreado de tanto amor, pero después de todo no era algo que le diera el permiso de andar tratando mal al que se le cruzara.

Mikoto ayudó a Sakura a quitarse su mochila, le masajeo los hombros e intentó dejarla sentada al lado de Sasuke, el cual se hizo el tonto y no dijo nada, después de todo lo que habia pasado ese día. Cuando se sentó en aquel lugar se apegó lo mas que pudiese hacia el brazo del sofá para mantenerse alejada del Uchiha. Mikoto notó este comportamiento pero no le dio mayor importancia.

-Sasuke, tu padre y yo nos iremos este fin de semana a ver a unos parientes a Osaka, por favor cuida de Sakura-chan mientras nosotros no estamos por favor.- Dijo la dulce Mikoto.

-No tengo por que cuidar de una mujer que tiene mi misma edad y además que ella trabaja los fines de semana, se puede cuidar sola- Respondió el Joven Uchiha.

Pero que malnacido sujeto, si bien en si no era una mentira lo que estaba diciendo, no era correcto decir ello, por ultimo podía ser un poco más hipócrita y decir "Está bien" pero en vez de eso tenia que soltar esa seguidilla de palabras que le hacían cada vez más pedazos el corazón de la Haruno. Ella sedienta de venganza dejó su amor de lado y soltó unas palabras poco esperadas.

-Es cierto, además no necesito que un grosero me cuide, no es mi tipo- Dijo la muchacha con un puchero en las mejillas.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y que tal...Hola Uchiha-kun. Soy Haruno Sakura, de la Clase F. No creo que sepas quien soy, pero yo si te conozco muy bien. Me diste una muy buena impresión durante tu discurso en la ceremonia...-Decía el Uchiha con un acento de burla y divertido

Sakura quedo completamente boquiabierta al empezar a oír las mismas palabras que ella le habia escrito con tanto amor a aquel Hombre, el mismo que se estaba burlando de el, cuando ya la carta estaba por la mitad y nuevamente sus lágrimas de Ira estaban saliendo. Calló al Uchiha con una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla Izquierda, fue un golpe certero, donde le hizo callar y abrir mucho los ojos al mismo chico del cual ella habia estado enamorada por tanto tiempo.

-¡Que malo eres, no solo leíste mi carta sin si quiera pedirme permiso, además te la aprendiste y burlas de ella!- Dijo la Chica intentando no llorar, pero ligeras lagrimas estaban al borde de caer por sus mejillas.

-¡No es mi culpa que todo lo que lea se me quede memorizado!- Se excusó el Uchiha llevándose su mano a la mejilla.

En ese mismo Momento, todos quedaron mirando la escena, desde la cachetada de Sakura algo cambio en Sasuke, sus ojos estaban algo opacos, como si hace tiempo se le hubiese necesitado de un golpe para poder educarle mejor.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Tú tienes sentimientos por Sasuke? -Preguntó la madre del pelinegro.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese mismo momento la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejó ver una silueta de un hombre de un tamaño parecido al de Sasuke, cabellos de punta y unos ojos color cielo. ¿Qué otra persona podría ser si no Naruto? Pues la respuesta estaba efectuada en la misma pregunta. ¿Pero qué carajos hacia Naruto en la casa de los Uchiha?

-Bien con permiso Familia Uchiha, disculpen mi intromisión, pero he vendió a hacerme respetar y no puedo seguir que siga sucediendo esto- Dijo Naruto muy seguro se si mismo.

Repentinamente una voz similar a la del mismo Naruto intentó detenerle con un agarre de brazo. Era Menma, que de por si ya estaba bastante avergonzado con el comportamiento de su hermano en la escuela.

-Basta Naruto, no irrumpas en casas ajenas.- Dijo aquella voz similar.

Naruto se soltó del agarre y le apunto a Sasuke, el cual ya estaba un poco irritado con verle a aquel tarado mental en su propia casa.

-Tú, eres un Zopenco y voy a quitarte a Sakura-Chan, después de todo a ti ella no te gusta.

Ahora Sakura estaba más roja que un tomate, no entendía como era posible que el tarado de Naruto haya entrado en la casa y dijera esas cosas tan vergonzosas delante de todos, pero después de todo lo que Sasuke tenía era orgullo y el Uzumaki que se le estaba declarando en ese momento no conocía ese significado. Quería golpearlo y mandarlo de vuelta a su casa, pero era realmente imposible.

-¿Quién sabe?-Respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Que has dicho?!- Dijo alterado Naruto.

-Yo le gusto a ella, pero ella no a mi, sin embargo el día de mañana si puede gustarme, nadie sabe como puede ser el futuro... ahora, espero que te sientas a gusto en mi casa.- Finalizó Sasuke con un aura triunfal sobre Naruto, esta vez sí lo logró hacer.

Sakura quedo completamente helada, mientras que Naruto bajó su cabeza completamente desilusionado de todo, no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras de Sasuke ¿Acaso él estaba hablando enserio? ¿Podía ser que de verdad algún día le guitase ella? Era algo improbable, pero esas palabras le dieron aliento para seguir esforzándose por el Uchiha.

**BUENO ESTE HA SIDO EL CUARTO CAPITULO, AGRADECERÍA QUE ME DIERAN LA OPINION DE QUE LES HA PARECIDO Y TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DISCULPARAN POR LA DEMORA, MAS DE UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR ES DEMASIADO XC PERO ESPERO PODER TENER MAS TIEMPO PARA PODER SEGUIR ESTE PROYECTO QUE ME TIENE MUY EMOCIONADO.**


	5. Vacaiones Pt1

**PRIMERAMENTE, QUIIERA OFRECER DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS CHILENOS POR MI DICHOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, NUESTRO PAIS NO ETÁ EN GUERRA, ESTÁ MAS UNIDO QUE NUNCA, SE ESTÁ LUCHANDO POR LA GRAN DESIGUALDAD SOCIAL QUE HAY. ESTE MENSAJE FUE POR QUE COMO MUCHAS VECES ESTOS MENSAJES EN MAYUSCULA Y NEGRITA NUNCA LOS REVISO, LOS ANOTO POR QUE ES LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME VIENE A LA CABEZA. HE SALIDO A LUCHAR CON MIS COMPAÑEROS DE CAUSA, POR QUE YO TAMBIEN TENGO NECESIDADES Y LAMENTABLEMENTE UN SUELDO MINIMO AQUÍ NO ALCANZA PARA NADA.**

**GRACIAS A DIOS ME ENCUENTRO BIEN, PERO ESTA ES UNA SUERTE QUE NO AN TENIDO ALGUNOS COMPAÑEROS DE LUCHA, LOS CUALES HAN SIDO LESIONADOS DE FORMA PERMANENTE EN LOS OJOS Y OTROS HAN MUERTO, ASI QUE LES MANDO LAS FUERZAS DESDE MI COMPUTADORA SI ES QUE ALGUNO ESTÁ LEYENDO ESTO Y EN LA CALLE MIENTRAS MARCHAMOS POR LA DESIGUALDAD SOCIAL.**

**SUMADA A LA GRAN CRISIS QUE ESTÁ PASANDO MI PAIS A QUE TUVE QUE HACER MAGIA CON WORD, SE DEBE EL RETRASO EN MIS HISTORIAS Y OFREZCO LAS DISCULPAS CORRESPONDIENTES.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN ITAZURA NA KISS CON ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES HECHAS POR MI LOCURA E INSPIRACION ESPONTANEA.**

Mientras que Sakura todos los días se esforzaba al máximo en cada clase, Sasuke solo seguía en lo suyo, los exámenes para el eran lo mas sencillo que pudiese haber, ya que tenía la memoria fotográfica que cualquier persona desearía tener. Naruto se puso la meta de ser director de la escuela de Konoha, para ello debería estudiar primero la pedagogía y luego sacar un Magister en educación, recién para poder quitarle el puesto a la directora de la escuela, la señora Tsunade Senju, Nieta del primer director que estuvo a Cargo de la escuela de Konoha. Por otra parte, su amiga Ino estaba decidida a ser modelo, era su sueño desde pequeña, aparecer en las grandes revistas y tener mucho dinero a base de su trabajo con su cuerpo, a pesar de todo la chica era bastante popular dentro de toda la escuela, el problema es que su imagen se veía opacada por su desempeño académico. Por otra parte, Sakura quería ser doctora, siempre fue su sueño desde que su madre murió por qué no se le aplicó el tratamiento apropiadamente para el cáncer de mamas, era una historia algo triste pero por otra parte era su motor para poder salir adelante.

Como ya los exámenes finales estaban rendidos, solamente quedó ir a las ultimas clases antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, la Haruno solo quería comenzar de una vez por todas, mas sus planes de ir a la playa se vieron opacados por que un profesor de la clase C le pidió que le ayudara a hacer las planificaciones. Fue por ello que su panorama del verano debían cambiar, su horario era de lunes a viernes de las 8 de la mañana hasta las una de la tarde.

El primer día de vacaciones comenzó y con ello la primera vez que Sakura ayudaba a un profesor, de cierta forma extrañaba ver a Sasuke, aunque fuese una mirada seca o un "Deja de mirarme" era lo que le hacia falta para que su día fuese un poco menos aburrido. Pero al parecer Dios escucha las plegarias de sus hijos y que mejor forma de hacerlo que haciéndole realidad su anhelo. Claro, después de todo Sasuke era capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, ¿Quien no si no es el? La respuesta era obvia. El uniforme de la escuela se trataba de una remera brillante de color Azul con el símbolo de Konoha en la espalda y al lado izquierdo de su pecho, haciendo alusión que siempre debían representar bien a la escuela, los pantalones cortos eran de color blanco y tenían el dorsal del jugador en la pierna derecha.

Pero el resto del equipo a ella no le importaba, solo estaba pendiente en Sasuke, su manera de driblear y anotar goles le hacían lucir aún más sexy de lo que antes la Haruno lo notaba. El sudor hacia que su piel se notara brillante, y como tenía el número 10 en la espalda, era el responsable de asistir a todo el equipo, pero no solo eso, también se sumaba al ataque y anotaba. La Haruno al ver esta esplendida actuación se mordió el labio inferior sin fuerza, pero que sexy, pensaba la muchacha en su mente mientras seguía archivando las planificaciones del docente.

Por fin eran la una de la tarde, el tiempo se pasó rápido ya que por la ventana de la oficina de la sala de profesores se podía ver la practica del equipo de la clase A, mientras que ella organizaba los papeles, podía ver como el Uchiha hacia sus ejercicios de precalentamiento para comenzar una práctica del simulacro de la otra semana, en donde la escuela iba a representar al sector sur de Tokio, sin embargo en el equipo había un chico de la clase F y uno de la clase B, dos conocidos de Sakura. Así es, los hermanos Uzumaki, mientras que Menma era defensa central, Naruto era el nueve de área, el cual siempre estaba discutiendo con Sasuke por querer hacer todos los goles el.

Habían en total unos 23 jugadores de toda la escuela, así que para hacerlo mas equiparado, el entrenador decidió hacer dos equipos mixtos, vale decir con algunos jugadores titulares en el equipo de reservas, más esa decisión iba a ser producto de problemas, ya que mientras que Sasuke seguía en el equipo titular, Naruto y Menma fueron designados a la reserva por ese día.

Cuando la pelota estaba en poder de Sasuke, Menma siempre se le encimaba, no lo dejaba hacer su juego, lo molestaba constantemente, cosa que ya tenía cabreado al Uchiha. El pelinegro fue obligado a retroceder sus líneas, no podía encarar al gemelo de Naruto mano a mano, ya que era el mejor defensa de toda la escuela, así que decidió quedarse entre la mitad de la cancha y 3/4 de esta, así solo se encargaría de asistir a sus compañeros en el último pase, después de todo él tenía una visualización superior a la de cualquier otro media punta.

Pero los compañeros de Sasuke en delantera no entendían sus movimientos, estaba acostumbrado a las diagonales de Naruto o a mandar un pase largo al carrilero izquierdo y esta vez no había ni Naruto ni carrilero izquierdo, solo tenia en delantera a Sai, el punta derecho del equipo titular. Así que mientras su defensa estaba preparando la jugada, el Uchiha pensaba en una estrategia, la única que se le pudo ocurrir fue la de encarar el mismo. Pero como no, ahí estaba Menma para cometerle una falta. Así que ahí podía ser la oportunidad, se puso delante del tiro libre para patearlo, cerró por un momento los ojos y visualizó a la Barrera, en la cual estaba Naruto, no estaba Menma, el mellizo del de la clase F estaba marcando en el Área para poder evitar un posible centro. A unos 18 metros del área, el Uchiha intentaría algo que nunca nadie antes había probado, darle directo al arco desde esa área. Pero no estaba justo al medio de esta, tenía alrededor de 30° de inclinación con respecto a la diagonal de la portería y el punto central de la cancha. Suspiró para quitarse un poco del estrés que tenia por la poca participación, dio unos 3 pasos y remató con borde interno usando toda su fuerza. El resultado fue impresionante, uno de los mejores goles de toda la historia en un entrenamiento.

Naruto se acercó de forma amenazante a Sasuke y lo empujó, le pareció algo bastante soberbio de parte del Uchiha el no haberse emocionado, como si un gol así lo hiciera todos los días.

-¡¿Que te pasa Maldito arrogante?!-Le gritó Naruto mientras era retenido por la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Sasuke miró a su compañero de equipo con Lástima, una expresión que siempre le mostraba al Uzumaki, tenía la impresión que al rubio le faltaba una tuerca o tornillo. Su ego era tan alto que a pesar de que a veces las cosas le salían bien de suerte, nunca iba a reconocer que fue gracias a ese motivo el cual logró el objetivo.

-No te atrevas a mirar a mi hermano de esa manera, tal vez no sea tan aplicado o listo como tu, pero eso no te da el derecho de creerte superior-Dijo Menma a la derecha de Sasuke.

-Tan solo miralo, enojándose por una tontería, eso no es ser civilizado.-Respondió Sasuke para luego irse hacia los camarines.

Naruto como castigo fue sancionado internamente a permanecer en la banca en los siguientes tres partidos oficiales que la selección de la escuela disputara, a lo que Menma respondió que tampoco jugaría ya que consideraba injusto que castigaran a Naruto de esa forma, así que el mismo se Autocastigó por la misma cantidad de partidos. La baja del de la clase F no era indispensable, ya que el mismo Sasuke podía asumir la labor de "9" y "10" a la vez, pero Menma era un pilar fundamental en la Defensa, de todas formas el entrenador de la escuela prefirió no decir nada más y asumir lo que le estaban diciendo.

Sakura suspiró tenuemente mientras observaba que todos se iban de vuelta a sus casas, mientras que ella estaba ayudando a su profesora a dar clases especiales a los que no les había ido tan bien en el primer trimestre

Al día siguiente, Sakura quería ir a trabajar a la cafetería, tenía todo listo, se maquilló bien, peinó su largo cabello, el cual le llegaba mas abajo de las escapulas, sin embargo algo no le gustaba de su apariencia, y eso era que encontraba que quería cambiar de peinado, por lo que ella se analizó en una revista diferentes peinados para después del trabajo poder ir a la peluquería y hacerse un corte que a ella le gustase para volver con todo al ultimo periodo de clases.

Al llegar a su trabajo, entro en los camarines, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su traje de camarera de color rosa, le hacia juego con su cabello, y aquellos ojos de color Esmeralda le daban ese toque sensual que había hecho que las ventas del local subieran de forma exponencial. Ella tenia todo lo que un hombre desearía, unas curvas finas y aquella personalidad callada y tímida a veces. Mas sin embargo cualquiera de los hombres que tenía como clientes sabían que el corazón de la pelirrosada tenía dueño, pensaban que se trataba de un novio o algo similar, pero no tenían idea que se trataba de alguien que ni siquiera era su novio, es mas, ni siquiera se habían besado como para decir que si tuviera una cierta conexión con el muchacho.

El mucho de quien ella estaba enamorada ahora tendría un partido importante entre las escuelas por el campeonato escolar de Tokio, que afortunadamente pasaban por la televisión publica y aquel canal era lo que adornaba la cafetería en la cual la muchacha trabajaba. Así que mientras ella trabajaba dándole a cada uno de los clientes de forma correcta el pedido, aprovechaba de mirar el partido.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y la escuela rival ya marcó un gol, después de todo sin los gemelos Uzumaki en el equipo titular no se podía hacer mucho, ellos eran fundamentales en el equipo, Naruto en delantera le daba un poco menos de trabajo a Sasuke y Menma por otra parte daba una seguridad en defensa que nadie mas daba.

-Menma, vas a la defensa.-Dijo el entrenador del equipo mientras observaba una pizarra la cual quería hacer algunos movimientos.

-Ya sabe cual es mi respuesta.-Contestó Menma mientras se mantenía mirando el partido desde la banca.

En ese mismo instante, el equipo rival se puso en la delantera por una ventaja mas ampliada, ahora la selección de futbol de la escuela de Konoha estaba completamente en un resultado casi Irremontable. 2-0 estaban abajo.

El entrenador estaba furioso, aunque hiciera entrar forzado al Uzumaki, el muchacho solo empeoraría las cosas haciendo jugadas estúpidas, realizando mal su trabajo a propósito. Todo generado por que Sasuke ofendió a Naruto. Por otra parte, el otro hermano, el mas alegre de los dos, miraba el partido ansioso por entrar. Los nervios le comían por dentro, quería entrar y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no le tenía rencor al Uchiha por haberlo desmerecido. Sabia que por la personalidad del pelinegro jamás iba a disculparse y también tenía en cuenta que el equipo era mas importante que una pelea entre rivales.

El entrenador pudo ver ese espíritu en Naruto, de hecho, se sentía en el ambiente la tensión del rubio. Fue entonces que el cambio que estaba planeando fue modificado por el siguiente: "Afuera Inuzuka Kiba e ingresa Naruto Uzumaki". ¿Acaso requería de un delantero centro sacando al Lateral derecho? ¡Ese entrenador debe de estar locamente desesperado!

En ese instante, el Chico que salió del campo, arrojó al suelo su botella de agua, ya que estaba enfurecido de lo que el equipo estaba demostrando en la cancha. No sabían a que jugaban, todos sus pases eran interceptados con suma facilidad y como si fuera poco, había 3 jugadores sobre Sasuke, el mejor jugador que tenían.

En la entrada de Naruto, apenas se reanudó el Jugo, la pelota la tenía el equipo de Konoha por el sector izquierdo. Sasuke había bajado hasta la mitad de la cancha para pedir el balón, corría el minuto sesenta del partido. El Uchiha tomó el balón desde el circulo central, vio que el Uzumaki hizo una diagonal desde el sector derecho. El pelinegro no sabia si darle el balón en bombeado o avanzar mas, pero al ver que otro jugador del equipo contrario se disponía a quitarle el balón. Decidió sencillamente darle un balón bombeado, pero este fue demasiado malo, así que el Rubio tuvo que correr hasta capturarlo, cosa que hizo que estuvieran a punto de hacerle falta, pero con un movimiento de cadera logró hacer que el defensa quedara sentado en el suelo por el sector izquierdo de la cancha en el campo contrario. A 35 metros del área rival.

\- ¡Sasuke! -Gritó el Uzumaki al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba al área.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, el Uzumaki le cedió el balón e inmediatamente corrió en carrera diagonal, hacia directamente la medialuna. El pelinegro recibió el balón, dos jugadores se le lanzaron a quitarle la pelota, pero al hacer esto, dejaron a Naruto casi libre para que entrara al área.

El pase estaba cantado, no hubo que adivinar que con borde interno el Uchiha dejó al Uzumaki con una gran ventaja hacia el pórtico, el lateral derecho le habilitaba. La desesperación del arquero rival fue tal que salió a cortar a un Naruto que corría con mucho esmero hacia la portería, no supo que hacer cuando este rubio Idiota, un perdedor sin igual, le hizo un globito y marcó el descuento para Konoha.

Desde la cafetería, se vio que la Haruno hizo un gesto de felicidad con la bandeja, poniéndola en su pecho. Ya que no había gente que hiciera su pedido, la pelirrosada estaba aún en un estado de alivio, solo quedaba un gol para empatar y 20 minutos por delante.

Konoha recuperó el Balón, atacaban por el sector derecho, nadie podía parar a Naruto, estaba haciendo un lío en defensa, fue por ello que le asignaron uno de los dos hombres que estaban persiguiendo a Sasuke, dejando que el Uchiha tuviera un poco mas de control del juego en el mediocampo. La adrenalina del Uchiha fue tal que incluso logro hacer una jugada muy buena, comenzó en la mitad de la cancha, se quitó de encima a su marca, otro jugador intentó alcanzarle, pero la velocidad del hijo de Mikoto era tanta que ni a la par logro llegar. Todo concluyó cuando uno de los defensores le cometió una falta tan fuerte que el Uchiha se tomó la canilla y dejo salir un fuerte grito. El Defensa rival recibió la tarjeta roja, ya que el corte fue desmedido. Ahora las cosas estaban saliendo mejor para la escuela de Sakura.

Minuto 78, Konoha lo había intentado todo, remates de fuera del área, dos disparos en el travesaño, uno que fue desde la medialuna de Sasuke y el otro de Naruto que se puso nervioso ante la salida del arquero y decidió darle un tiro por encima del cuerpo del dicho jugador, mas el remate no bajo y se fue de línea hasta el travesaño.

-Sasuke, ya no se me ocurre que más hacer- Dijo Neji, su compañero de clase y además el número 6 del equipo.

Sasuke estaba a punto de sacar de falta, con un Angulo de 43 grados y una distancia de 40 metros en la izquierda del pórtico rival para dar un tiro. No tenia idea de que jugada armar, así que sencillamente tiró un disparo bombeado al área. El equipo rival despejó con un cabezazo mal dado, por lo tanto la pelota fue a parar hacia el saque lateral.

Konoha estaba encima, a falta de 8 minutos para el termino del partido estaban todos en campo rival, Sasuke no tenía como hacer que Konoha empatara, así que sencillamente se quedó en la medialuna esperando algún centro, el cual no tardó en llegar, el Uchiha dio una espectacular volea, pero el arquero logró evitar el gol, el cual estaba esquinado en el Angulo superior derecho, mas no contaba que el rebote lo tomara el Rubio Uzumaki, el cual de un fuerte impacto para asegurar la anotación puso el empate de dos a dos.

Naruto al igual que antes intentó tomar el balón y dejarlo en el punto central lo más rápido posible, pero el arquero rival no quería entregarlo, por lo que el Uzumaki se sulfuró, intento arrebatárselo de una forma violenta, por lo que el arbitro tuvo que interferir y amonestar a los afectados en la pelea.

Partió el equipo rival y como ya estaban asustados solo jugaron hacia atrás, pero el espíritu de Konoha era grande y entonces todos comenzaron a presionar la salida del equipo rival y robaron el balón. En el centro del campo estaba Neji, el cual miro de reojo el Arco y lanzó un fuerte disparo de más de 45 metros, el cual fue desviado por una volada espectacular del arquero

\- ¡No te la creo, maldita sea! - Se quejo el muchacho de los ojos color perla agarrándose los largos cabellos que poseía.

Sasuke observaba la acción muy serio, no encontraba la manera de hacer que su equipo ganase. Así que sencillamente ya un poco resignado fue a patear ese Córner, el cual lanzó sin una gota de esperanza, pero cuando la pelota iba cayendo, Naruto saltó a cabecear con todo su espíritu y logró dar un potente tastazo hacia el Angulo inferior del arco, lo cual un rival tuvo que sacar con la mano, ya que de otra manera no iba a tener una mera oportunidad de evitar la anotación.

El arbitro dio penal, trayendo como consecuencia de que el jugador que cometió la falta fuese expulsado también.

Al principio Naruto quería patear el Penal, pero estaba tan nervioso que sus piernas temblaban, así que Sasuke fue donde el muchacho y le jalo del brazo para regañarlo.

\- ¿No te sientes preparado, Usiratonkachi?- Preguntó el Uchiha al Uzumaki, el cual ya no daba mas de los nervios.

-C-cl-claro! Puedo hacer...lo- Tartamudeaba el rubio.

Sasuke comprendió que el espíritu de Naruto era mas grande que el suyo, así que algo boquiabierto le soltó del brazo y le permitió patear el penal, cosa que el Uzumaki realizo de forma potente y al medio, el Arquero se lanzó hacia la derecha por lo cual el gol fue lo que desató que en todo el recinto los que apoyaban a Konoha gritaran emocionados.

Sakura no estuvo exenta de esa emoción, pues en el café todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la muchacha gritó de felicidad porque su escuela había ganado el partido.

Ya en casa, la muchacha fue directamente hacia el baño, deseaba mas que nada darse una ducha al menos. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a aquel Uchiha salir del baño, se encontraba con una toalla en el cuello y el cabello mojado, evidentemente había estado dándose una ducha.

Sakura se ruborizó por un momento al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico de sus sueños, pero esta vez no podía dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera una felicitación, no después de que el la haya humillado delante de toda la escuela aquella vez que se viralizó su foto con el durmiendo juntos. El solo hecho de recordar aquella escena, hizo que de sus ojos comenzaran a brotar algunas lágrimas, pero su cabello tapaba esas lágrimas. Pasó por al lado del chico de cabellos azabache y entró al baño cerrando inmediatamente la puerta con seguro, se apoyó en la puerta de espaldas, vio que había una toalla limpia, la tomó enrollada y se la cargó en el rostro para que nadie en la casa escuchara su llanto. En ese momento comprendió que Sasuke Uchiha jamás estaría dispuesto a ser amable con ella o siquiera respetarla por sus sentimientos como ella lo había con Naruto, la Haruno comprendía que el Uzumaki estaba enamorado de ella, pero jamás lo humillaría de la forma en la que el Uchiha lo hacía con ella.

Sasuke levantó una ceja al ver ese comportamiento tan extraño de la muchacha, le pareció ver algunas lagrimas de ella luego de un sonrojo, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas era algo común en ella, pero las lagrimas no lo eran, por eso que quedó algo preocupado. ¿Sasuke Uchiha preocupado por Sakura? Aquí debía haber un error.

Ella luego de estar unos cinco minutos llorando, quedó suspirando nerviosamente, ahí fue que ella pudo por fin desnudarse y entrar a la ducha sus ojos de color esmeralda tenían la cornea completamente cubierta de un rojo, sumado a las ojeras que tenía por el estudio y el trabajo. Sabía que tenía que cenar, por eso fue que tomó un poco de base maquillaje y tapó aquellas imperfecciones de su rostro, pero no pudo con aquel color rojizo de sus ojos. Suspiró ligeramente y se resigo a bajar, así como estaba.

Ya en el comedor, vio que toda la familia estaba sentada, la muchacha se disculpó por la demora y tomó asiento al lado de su padre, todos estaban hablando de diferentes temas, negocios, política, etc. Pero Sasuke como Sakura estaban simplemente comiendo en silencio, del chico de cabellos ónix si era de esperarse, pero de la Haruno no era normal, Mikoto lo entendió. Sospechaba que era por su hijo, pero no quería culparlo sin tener pruebas de ello, así que aguardo que la muchacha se levantara de la mesa para abordarla mientras llevaba su patillo al lavadero.

-Sakura-chan, no es normal que estés muy callada. ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó dulcemente la mujer mientras que le acomodaba el flequillo a ella detrás de la oreja.

-N-no Mikoto-san, estoy bien. Solo algo cansada, tengo ganas de irme a dormir. - Respondió la peli rosada con la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

Mikoto sonrió ligeramente y abrazó a Sakura dándole pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, lo que hizo que la Haruno cerrara sus ojos por un momento, no entendía como es que teniendo una madre tan dulce como Mikoto podía Sasuke ser tan frio con las personas y en especial por alguien que lo amaba con todo su ser, pero esta vez ella debía ponerse una meta, esa era olvidar los sentimientos que tenía por aquel chico, viviendo con el solamente sería una tortura sentir algo por alguien que la odiaba.

Ya un poco mas tranquila, subía su habitación cabizbaja, el pequeño Sora pasó por al lado de ella y se despidió de ella con la mano y una ligera sonrisa a lo cual fue pegajosa para la Haruno e hizo el mismo gesto. Abrió la puerta y luego la dejó entreabierta, se colocó su pijama y comenzó a leer un libro.

pasaron 40 minutos antes que la muchacha sintiera un amplio sueño, fue tanto que dejó el libro de lado en la mesita de cama, pero justo en ese sitio estaba la foto que Mikoto les había tomado durmiendo. Estando por sobre las tapas de la cama se quedó mirándola, los minutos pasaban y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio de haber llorado por tanto le hizo quedarse dormida en un instante con la foto en su cama.

Sasuke a veces no podía dormir por cualquier motivo, esta noche era una de ellas, así que se levantó de s cama y fue al baño por un poco de agua. Mientras caminaba vio que en la habitación de Sakura estaba entreabierta la puerta y con la luz encendida. ¿Qué clase de estúpida estaría jugando hasta estas horas de la noche? Pensó el Uchiha, así que con la intención de darle una lección fue lo mas rápido que su caminata veloz le permitió, así que al abrir la puerta dijo.

-Oye ya duer…- Fue callado por la escena que vio en ese instante.

Sakura estaba ya dormida en posición fetal, su pijama era de color rosa pastel con pequeñas pintas de color blanco, hacia juego con su cabello, lo que mas le llamó la atención al Uchiha fue que ella tenia en su mano una foto, la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó a ver de que se trataba. Era la misma foto que le había hecho enfurecer en la escuela luego de los resultados de los exámenes, así que al verla de nuevo primeramente le dio una colera terrible, pero volviendo a ver a la Haruno tan expuesta a cualquier cosa, el podría en ese momento aprovecharse de ella y taparle la boca para que no gritara y varias veces lo analizó. Pero la lagrima que estaba marcada en la mejilla de esta le dio un sentimiento de compasión al Uchiha, quien en vez de hacer algo inmoral solamente sacó del closet una manta de polar para tapar a la muchacha, ya que si la dejaba así ella podría resfriarse.

-Tonta, te puedes resfriar… - Dijo finalmente el pelinegro y limpió la lagrima de ella, apagó la luz de la habitación y se fue a la suya dispuesto a dormir.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, SI TE GUSTÓ TE AGRADECERÍA QUE ME DEJES TU OPINION, YA SEA POSITIVA O NEGATIVA SIEMPRE ME EMOCIONA MUCHO QUE BESO TRAVIESO ESTÉ ROMPIENDO RECORDS PERSONALES EN FANFICTION. ASI QUE CUALQUIER PALABRA, FRASE U ORACION QUE ME DEJEN SIEMPRE SERÁ BIENVENIDA.**

**UN SALUDO A TOD S Y QUE TENGAN MUY BUEN S DIAS/TARDES/NOCHES.**


End file.
